Amor Caecus Est
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: This is my sequel to Taming the Beast! Hank leaves the institute due to what he did. Will Charles be able to bring him back? Or will it all end in heartache and the breaking up of the X-Men?
1. Chapter 1

Amor caecus est (English story I Promise!)

I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters, and I do not make money from these writings

Read under 18 at your own risk! Will have rape, violence, Male Pregnancy, and sex between two men!

I have several chapters of this done already, and will post a couple at a time.

Summary: This is my sequel to Taming the Beast! Hank leaves the institute due to what he did. Will Charles be able to bring him back? Or will it all end in heartache and the breaking up of the X-Men?

Warnings: m/m, beast, anal, rimming, MPreg, SoloM, oral, hj, Language, violence, angst, RAPE, OMC, WIP

Pairings: Charles/Hank

Amor caecus est= Love is blind, I will have Latin phrases through the story and will put a number by it and translate it at the end of the chapter.

Violence, and rape of an OMC in this chapter

Chapter 1—The Shattered Image

Shattered Image

_I looked into the mirror,_

_ And saw a face with no name,_

_ I'd seen this face before,_

_ Still it didn't look the same. _[1]

Hank jumped up from his bed, sweat rolling down his face. It had been a few weeks since his Beast had taken such fierce control over him and ever since, he couldn't get his mind in full control. 'I can't stay here any longer! And these damn dreams! The Beast wants one thing only, Charles Xavier. And he won't rest until he has him again. I have to leave before I hurt the Professor or someone else!'

And with that Hank packed up some meager belongings and left a small note on the table next to his bed. It read,

_I have to work out the anger of the Beast by myself. Please don't follow me! I don't want to hurt anyone else. Please understand! Goodbye my friends!_

_ Hank McCoy _

A tear rolled down his cheek as he stepped outside the gates of the mansion. 'I can't come back,' he thought sadly 'If I do, I'll hurt him more!'

"Goodbye, my dear friends!" he whispered to the night, and slipped into the forest. He had no clue where he was going, just very far away from the one man he wanted to stay by.

X X X X X X X X

Charles woke to a pounding on his door, and shouting. "Charles, wake up!" he heard Storm's voice through the door. "Hank has disappeared!" Charles felt his stomach drop to the floor. 'No! Why Hank, I thought we worked this out!'

"Come in Storm!" he called out, sitting up to watch the weather witch quickly walk to his bedside. She handed him the note and watched his face turn extremely sad as he read it.

"I thought you helped calm the Beast?" Storm questioned, confused.

"Me too Storm," his voice was strangely hoarse, like he was trying not to cry. "Give me a few minutes, and assemble the students for a meeting." She nodded and left the room.

"Hank!" Charles sobbed, "Why'd you leave without talking to me first! I could have helped you!" he cried softly. It took him several minutes to stop crying, then a few more to clean his face and dress. Once he was ready he left, heading for the meeting with a determined look on his face.

X X X X X X X X

_Tears rolled down his cheeks,_

_ His eyes, wild with fear,_

_ His lips were moving up and down,_

_ But his words remained unclear._ [1]

Hank woke up, completely disoriented. All he could see was trees all around him, and sky above him. 'What happened last night?' he questioned, feeling sore and dirty all over. He suddenly realized he was naked. 'What the…?' He sat up quickly and noticed a person balled up on the ground, sobbing.

"Please!" the man cried out, "Don't hurt me anymore!" Hank looked at him in confusion.

"What?" suddenly visions of last night flashed through his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

The Beast had woken and was angry. So very angry that his lovely was nowhere to be found. He felt empty, something was missing. Something he needed more than air! Suddenly the wind shifted and the Beast smelled something…Delicious! It wasn't his lovely, but it would have to do for now.

He raced toward the smell roaring loudly. The man stopped cold, 'I knew there were wild animals here!' he thought anxiously, 'Why'd I come to my cabin alone!' He took off running, dropping the wood he was carrying and hurried to his cabin. He gasped as a blue fuzzy thing pinned him to the ground and tore at his clothes.

The Beast smelled the sweet scent coming off the male on the ground, and growled in satisfaction. "Smells…good!" Beast groaned, erection pulsing with each intake of breath. He ripped the man's clothes off, accidentally scratching his flesh. Small beads of blood pooled in the scratches as Beast ripped his own clothes off, freeing his hard erection.

The man hurriedly crawled away while Beast undressed, but he didn't make it far before Beast realized it. The man was dragged back crying by his feet and was pulled onto his knees. "Please!" he whispered hoarsely, crying hard. "Don't hurt me! I'm begging you!"

Beast dug his fingers hard into the small man, and thrust hard into him. "Ahhhhhh…fuck!" he screamed and cried, digging his fingers into the ground trying to claw himself away. The Beast pounded hard into the smaller body, growling ferally and bit hard into his shoulder. "Please…stop…hurts so much!" he gasped on deaf ears. The Beast continued his rampage. The blood from the man's ass only furthering his rage. It lasted through the entire night and only at dawn did he finally spill his seed into the poor man, then collapsed next to the sobbing heap.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh god, I'm a monster!" He cried out, looking at the poor man lying on the ground.

X X X X X X X X

Charles rolled into the dinning room where they were holding their meeting. He looked around at the assembled students. "Everyone, I have some sad news, Hank McCoy has gone missing." There was talking all at once.

"We have to go find him!" Someone yelled.

"He has no where else to go." Another called out.

"Enough!" Charles yelled, "I will be going after Hank myself…" The rest of his words were drowned out by more yelling, angry this time.

"You can't go by yourself!" Jean yelled.

"You have to take us with you!" Scott argued.

"NO!" Charles stated firmly, "No one else must go with me, I'm the only one who can bring Hank back to the mansion. I don't want anyone else there its too dangerous."

"So you expect us to let you go by yourself Chuck?" Logan questioned dangerously.

"Yes."

"Your crazy to think we'll just let you go like that."

"Neither you nor Storm can go." Charles answered his unspoken thoughts. "And I won't let any of the students come with me."

"Why can't one of us come?"

"I need both you and Storm _here_ Logan, I'm leaving you both in charge of the mansion while I'm gone. You have to look after the students for me." He turned abruptly and rolled down the hallway to his room. Logan growled and angrily stormed after him. He slammed Charles' door open and faced the paralyzed mutant.

"Why do _you _ have to go, I could get ol' blue back easy!" He stated, crossing his arms across his chest not intending to move without hearing an explanation.

"You don't understand Logan." Charles whispered quietly, voice sounding strained. "I'm the reason why he left, I _need_ to go after him."

"Explain it to me then, let me help."

"No Logan, you can't help me. The only think I can tell you is that I couldn't help him control his inner Beast and that led to his leaving. That's all I'm going to say on the subject and you can't make me tell more."

"All right Chuck," Logan sighed, "I don't like it but I'll let you keep whatever secret it is, just be careful out there. If we lost you…"

"I know Logan, I know." Logan moved foreward and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"I'll try to get everyone else to understand the importance of letting you get him, but you better keep in touch will Jean every day your gone or we'll come after you. Got it?"

"Of course Logan." Charles agreed, then hurried to pack his clothes and a more mobile wheelchair for his travel, then made one more stop before he went on his way. Cerebro.

X X X X X X X X

_As handsome as he was,_

_ No beauty could I see,_

_ The mirror wasn't broken,_

_ Yet his heart seemed to be._ [1]

Hank pulled the abused man into his arms, and quickly ran through the forest. He followed the man's scent to his cabin. Once there he drew the man a bath and set him in the slightly cool water, and set out some ointment and clothes. He didn't say another word to him, but took a pair of pants and left still feeling horribly dirty and ashamed.

"I need to control the Beast! I have to stay as far away from everyone as possible." With that said he headed deeper into the forest, making sure to make good time before his control slipped again.

X X X X X X X X

Charles managed to find Hank's position with Cerebro and tried to talk to him, but was promptly pushed out of his mind. He sighed, 'I should have known he wouldn't talk to me. I'll just have to force him to talk in person then.' He thought with determination.

As he headed to his car he was stopped by his children. "Yes?" Charles asked, holding back a sigh expecting an argument.

"Uh…we just wanted to wish you luck, Professor." Kitty said softly and everyone else nodded. Then suddenly Kitty hurried foreward and hugged him. "Just be careful out there, okay?"

"Kitty, I'm not a child!" He started, hugging back, "But I appreciate your concern, I will bring Hank back. That I promise." The others came foreward and said their goodbyes and allowed him to head to his car.

X X X X X X X X

_I smiled, but he didn't,_

_ I laughed, yet he still cried,_

_ He looked like he was living,_

_ But inside he must have died._ [1]

Hank had been walking all day, and his feet were so bloody it was getting hard to keep walking. He finally managed to find a stream that led right near a cave. "That's perfect, its away from everyone and everything and there's fresh water. Now I just need to find food." He sighed not even caring, he made a fire inside the cave then headed to the river stripping of the stolen pants.

He washed the blood, sweat, dirt and semen off his body. Once he was done he headed into the cave, sitting in front of the fire and cried himself to sleep.

X X X X X X X X

Charles managed to find the spot he had the coordinates for when he was looking for Hank. He looked for any signs of the blue mutant, and managed to sense a great despair coming off a human not to far away. He easily slipped into the man's mind and saw images of his rape.

'The Beast is out of control again,' he thought with despair. 'I must find Hank and help him quickly. Soon, if he doesn't get help he may not come to his senses at all.' Charles immediately continued his search for his friend. "Please be alright! I must save you Hank!" He cried out to the empty car.

X X X X X X X X

_I looked into the mirror,_

_ What did I really see?_

_ It was a shattered image._

_ A reflection of me. _[1]

tbc

So? What do you think? Is anyone going to actually follow this? Please review!

[1] I found this poem on the internet, somewhere. It actually was about a woman, but I easily changed it so it was about a man. It fits this story really well, so I decided to use it in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles/Hank this chapter

Anima mala=Evil Soul

Chapter 2-Anima Mala

_Malum in anima mea corpus meum capit._ (The evil in my soul is taking control of my body.) 

X X X X X X X X

Hank woke in the morning and gasped at the amount of pain he was in. 'What happened…' he looked around the cave and saw the amount of blood over the walls and matted in his fur. He managed to push the boulder he had placed in front of the cave, as a measure against the Beast.

"Damn!" he gasped as the light hit his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Once he could see he hurried over to the river and looked at himself. There were cuts all over his body. "I'm surprised I survived with all the blood I lost." he muttered then washed it all off. He noted that his fingernails were jagged and he realized the Beast must have tried clawing his way out of the cave.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to control it," he sighed wearily. "Every night he seems to get stronger!" He then headed out to find food as he hadn't eaten since before he left.

X X X X X X X X

Charles groaned as he woke, he was extremely stiff. He had slept in the back seat of the car unwilling to leave the warmth of it. After he was done relieving himself a little away from the car, he headed back to eat before getting ready to go again.

"All right, lets see here." he muttered quietly, he stretched his mind out to its limits before whispering, "Bingo! I've found you Hank, you can't hide out here with me!" Charles took off in his car heading towards his friends location.

X X X X X X X X

_Cohibitum intus, sed dimittere non possum._ (Bottled up inside, but can't let it out.)

Hank had surprisingly found quite a bit of nuts and berries to eat, and had filled up quite nicely. As he was heading back to his cave, the wind shifted and something stirred within him. 'What's that?' he wondered and inhaled deeper. The smell was stronger now and the Beast lurched at Hank's walls, trying to get out.

"Its Charles, isn't it?" he said outloud. The Beast struggled harder, and Hank took off running. He managed to make it to the cave and locked himself in just as he heard the car pull up. "Damn!" he cursed, "If I was more myself, I would have realized he was coming quite a while before this!"

He heard Charles get out of his car and roll over to the boulder. "Hank!" Charles yelled through the rock, "Open up, I know your in there! I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!" Hank sighed and tried to ignore the sudden urge to break the boulder to reach his prize. 'I have to control it!' he thought desperately.

"Go away Charles! I can't be around anyone, especially you!" he cried out hoarsely. "I don't know how long I'll be able to control the Beast, you have to get away!"

"NO! I'm not going anywhere without you Hank!" The normally calm and composed telepath cried out. He sounded strained and he beat weakly against the rock separating the two of them.

"Please!" Hank whispered, tears falling down his face. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't leave I know I will!"

"You didn't hurt me before Hank! You can't blame yourself for what happened! Please let me in!" It was silent for a few minutes, but suddenly the boulder was pushed roughly to the side. "Thank you….Hank?" he questioned as he saw his face, it had turned feral and the eyes were lust ridden. "You won't hurt me, I know it!" His voice was unsure as the Beast advanced on him his face showing a bit of fear, but his body had other plans as it remembered the touch of the blue mutant and how he felt inside him.

"God help me." he whispered as he grew aroused at seeing the naked mutant in front of him. Charles opened his arms and allowed Beast to pick him up and bring him into the cave. Beast made a make-shift bed with Charles' clothes as he quickly stripped them, surprisingly not ripping them at all.

Charles gasped wantonly as Beast ran his hand slowly over his penis. "More!" he panted and buried his hands in his hair, trying to bring him closer.

X X X X X X X X

Jean hurried from Cerebro, quickly calling Storm and Logan for a meeting in Xavier's office. After all of them were assembled in the room Jean looked at them nervously. "I can't contact Charles!" she cried out suddenly and collapsed onto a sofa, burying her face in her hands.

"Are you sure Jean?" Logan asked anxiously, "How long did you try?"

"For almost two hours! I got into contact with him just last night, so whatever happened did so either after I spoke with him or just this morning! What should we do?" she wailed.

"Calm down Jean!" Storm soothed, "Maybe you should try again later?" she suggested, "He might have caught up with Hank and is focusing his attention on him."

"All right," Jean sighed, "But if I can't reach him in another hour, someone is going to have to find him."

"I'll do it," Logan responded immediately, "I'm the only one who can track them, I'll get them both back!"

"Just wait an hour, then you can go after him if Jean can't contact the Professor." The other two nodded and headed off to get food and prepare for a rescue.

X X X X X X X X

_Tene me! Basia me! Ama me!_ (Hold me! Kiss me! Love me!)

*Beasts POV*

The figure below smelled so good, he couldn't resist a taste. He ran his tongue slowly down the quaking form, until it reached the tuft of hair. He inhaled deeply and growled suddenly taking his lovelies' penis quickly into his mouth. He grinned as a loud sound was ripped out of him.

He kept up a quick pace until his lovely was almost at the edge then pulled off, earning a wail of despair from him. He licked and nipped lower until he was at his lovelies puckered entrance and slowly slid his tongue over his entrance.

X X X X X X X X

Charles panted heavily as he felt Beast lick at his entrance, if he could have he would have bucked against the warm tongue. 'Damn my paralysis!' he gasped as the tongue slowly pushed inside him. He tugged on Beasts' hair, pulling him closer. "Fuck!" he cried out as the tongue began thrusting slowly in and out of him. The slow pace was driving him insane. Suddenly it was removed and replaced with a wet finger.

"Yesss!" He gasped, arching his back as the finger pushed farther in brushing lightly against his prostrate causing a shock run down his spine. Another finger was added, then a third which caused slight discomfort but he adjusted quickly. The fingers thrust, slowly picking up the pace. He moaned and whimpered with each brush against his pleasure spot. Suddenly the fingers moved deeper and hit Charles' prostrate sharply, sending him over the edge and he cried out loudly as he came, semen spraying on Beasts' chest.

Beast removed his fingers and quickly cleaned Charles' penis off, then wiped the semen off his chest using t to spread on his throbbing penis. Charles panted, watching with heavily lidded eyes. 'What are you thinking Beast?' he wondered absently, he couldn't break into his mind for some reason.

It took a few minutes until Charles was ready to go again, the Beast seemed to know it. He slowly pressed into the smaller man, growling possessively as he thrust at an even pace. Charles groaned as Beast pulled his legs up to hook over his arms, picking up the pace as he ground into him at an angle.

"Shit! Feels…so…damn good!" He gasped, tugging at Beasts' hair. Beast growled and sunk his teeth into Charles' collarbone, drawing blood as he came. "FUCK!" Charles screamed surprised into an orgasm, his body jerked hard with the force of the pleasure.

"Mine!" Beast growled as he collapsed carefully on Charles. 'He does comprehend in this state.' He thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

X X X X X X X X

"That's it, I still haven't been able to contact the Professor, Logan." Jean stated, Logan nodded already ready for departure.

"I'm ready to go right now, I'll bring them both back Jean I promise." He packed some food and water into a backpack and headed to his motorcycle. He easily picked up both Charles' and Hank's scent's and quickly followed the trail into the forest.

X X X X X X X X

**BEAST'S POV**

He inhaled deeply, smelling his mates' scent. His mark was deep on his loves' collar bone and would scar permanently, like it was supposed to do. His arousal was quickly coming back even though he had come just a minute ago.

It was due to the close proximity of his mate. He felt the urge to have sex, it was so strong but he knew his mate wasn't ready yet. So he entertained himself by stroking his fingers gently over the mating mark, and grinned as his mate's shaft twitched and slowly grew hard as he prodded the mark a little harder.

Once his mate was completely hard again, he carefully flipped him onto his stomach. He pulled his mate partway into his lap so his legs were locked through his arms. He slowly slid into the tight still wet heat and began thrusting at an even pace.

X X X X X X X X

"Oh shit! Don't know how I'm hard again so quickly." Charles whimpered as Beast gently stroked the mark on his collarbone, he felt a sharp jolt of pleasure ripple through his body at that touch. "What…is it?" he asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

"MINE!" Beast growled, Charles' eyes widened slightly. 'Mine? What does that mean?' he questioned himself. 'Wait!' Something clicked into place. 'This mark! I've read somewhere some animals mark their mates, so that means he wants me as his!' Suddenly Charles was able to see images from when the Beast took control before. He saw how into Beast's mind when he was locked in the cave. He got that the Beast was searching for something that wasn't there, it was Charles, his mate! He couldn't find him! He was so angry, someone took his mate from him. He was mad because nobody knew Charles was his! 'Wow!' Charles thought in surprise, 'I never knew he could be so possessive!'

All other thoughts were incoherent as Beast picked up the pace, forcing Charles to fold his arms in front of him and place his head on them or risk a face shoved into the ground. Beast growled loudly and turned Charles slightly so he had access to the mating mark and gently suckled on the skin, earning a loud moan of pleasure from the smaller man.

X X X X X X X X

Logan had been driving at full speed for only half an hour, (in the supped up motorcycle, that was faster than any other) when he came upon Charles' car outside a cave. He pulled over and heard some gasps and groans. He hurried to the cave and his eyes widened at the scene before him.

X X X X X X X X

Charles gapsed and his back arched as Beast prodded the mark on his neck with more fervor, bringing him close the edge. "Please!" he cried desperately, "So close…just a little more!" he tightened around Beasts' penis, drawing a loud growl out of him. He thrust wildly for a few seconds, tongue working faster and roared as he came into Charles, sending him over the edge.

"Oh fuck!" Charles gasped as he dropped to the ground, completely spent. Beast pulled out of him and collapsed next to him promptly falling asleep. Charles sighed softly and turned toward his friend, brushing his hands through the blue mutants hair gently. "What am I supposed to do Hank?" he whispered.

"How about explaining what the HELL you two are doing?" Logan roared as he walked to stand over the two mutants on the ground, his voice full of anger and disgust as he looked down at the two of them.

tbc

So how do you like it so far? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

There is some bad attitude and name calling toward gays in this chapter. I don't hate gays or anything, and I won't appreciate any flames about this chapter or my story. Its just for the story line that they have to be in here, just wanted to warn people now so I won't get flames.

Chapter 3-Affection

"How about explaining what the HELL you two are doing?" Logan roared as he walked to stand over the two mutants on the ground, his voice full of anger and disgust as he looked down at the two of them. "Now I know why you didn't contact Jean, you were having too much fun with Hank!"

"Logan, let me explain…" Charles whispered, looking up at Logan with pleading eyes.

"Why should I listen?" Logan roared angrily, "It seems pretty obvious that you two just wanted to get away from every one else so you could have your fun! You sick faggot!" Charles flinched at that hateful word and pushed himself into a sitting position to face Logan.

"Logan I need you to listen to me!" he pleaded, "Hank is having trouble controlling his inner Beast and I'm trying to help him!"

"By fucking him?" Logan shouted, his face red with anger and hurt. "I can't deal with this! I'm leaving, stay for however long you want to. I'll tell Jean you're fine and then I'm leaving the mansion." He turned on his heels and started to leave.

"Logan please! Can't you understand? You're the only other one who can help him control the anger inside him! I need your help!" Logan froze and spun around, angry again.

"Fuck you Charles!" he screamed, his voice echoing off the walls and causing Hank to jerk awake. He turned towards the fuming mutant, eyes wide with shock. "Why would I help him? I have no ties to the X-Men anymore, from now on you're dead to me Xavier! I never want to see you face again! You're completely disgusting!" With that he left quickly and took off on his motorcycle without a second glance back.

"Charles?" Hank questioned turning toward the smaller mutant. Charles looked shocked, then it hit him, he began sobbing inconsolably. Hank pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly.

X X X X X X X X

Jean hurried into the foyer when she heard the door slam. "Logan?" she questioned, worried about what he found. The only response she got was a grunt. He stomped off to his room and began throwing clothes into a bag. "What are you doing?" Logan ignored her and finished packing, throwing the bag over his shoulder and headed back to the foyer.

"The Professor and Hank are fine," he stated, his voice devoid of emotion. "I'm leaving the mansion, tell Storm to watch everything til they get back." He hurried toward the door and opened it. Jean slammed it shut with her powers.

"You're not leaving until I hear your reasons, no lying to me Logan!" she yelled, hands on her hips. Logan sighed and turned toward her.

"You really wanna know, bub?" at her nod he stepped foreward. "Then read my mind and find out." Jean did as he said, and stepped back.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand looking stricken. "I can't believe it!"

"Yea, but it happened and I need some time to myself. I have to figure some things out, so that's why I'm leaving. I probably won't come back. I have nothing here anyway." Jean touched his back as he turned around.

"You have us Logan, everyone here will miss you very much." she whispered quietly. Logan didn't respond, just headed outside to who knows where.

X X X X X X X X

It took a while for Charles to stop crying, but once he did he pulled back from Hank. "I can't blame him for his behavior." he said quietly. "But it still hurts!" Hank rubbed his back soothingly. "Do you remember what happened earlier this morning?" he asked suddenly. Hank's blush was surprisingly vivid on his blue skin.

"Yes I remember quite well Charles." he whispered, embarrassed by his own actions but also how Charles acted toward him. 'He really liked it, and I don't know how he could! The Beast has marked him, is that all it wants, a mate?' he questioned himself, confused at the Beast's behavior and attitude toward his mentor. Even now he could feel the pull towards the man next to him. 'Is that my feelings, or the Beast's?'

"Hank?" Charles questioned brushing a piece of hair out of the blue mutant's face, startling him into reality. "Are you alright?" 'Well there's only one way to find out.' Hank looked into his friend's concerned face and did something completely out of character. He leaned foreward and kissed Charles gently on the mouth, surprising both of them.

tbc

How'd you like it? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Charles/Hank goodness

Chapter 4-Deepening the Bond

Charles' gasped into his friend's mouth, surprised at the feeling of the blue mutant's fur. It tickled his lips gently causing him to shiver. Hank started to pull back thinking he was disgusted by his actions, but Charles slid his hands into Hank's hair and pulled him closer.

After several minutes, the two of them pulled back panting slightly. "Hank?" Charles questioned, hands still in his hair. "Do you sense the Beast at all?" he asked quietly.

"Sort of," he responded, looking up at his friend. "Not so much anymore, its so strange the Beast has pretty much disappeared since I came back to myself earlier. I don't understand it!"

"Hank, the Beast has disappeared because he's found a mate and knows you'll keep me safe. That's all he was looking for." Hank looked at him with confusion.

"Mate?"

"Yes Hank, remember what happened. This mark has bonded us together, I can feel it, and the Beast has left my protection to you." Hank's eyes widened in surprise.

"I can feel a link, is it psychic?"

"I'm not sure." Charles mused, then shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, its there and only time will tell how deep it really is. Where do we go from here Hank?" he asked suddenly. Hank sighed.

"I really don't know, but we should sleep now. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted!" Charles nodded and the two of them snuggled together, warmed by the heat of their bodies.

X X X X X X X X

Jean wandered aimlessly through the house, wondering what to do with the images she had seen. 'God, I can't take this! Why didn't he tell me they were that private! Gah, why me? I guess that's what I get for asking though.' she sighed heavily and stared at the door to Storm's room, it was quite late and she wasn't sure if the weather witch was awake or not. 'Guess it can't be helped.'

She knocked on the door and called through. "Uh…Storm?" She asked hesitantly. She came to the door and looked out, surprised to see Jean at the door.

"Yes child?"

"I need you to see something…Logan showed it to me and I don't know what to think about it."

"Alright, I might be able to help."

X X X X X X X X

Logan tore up more of the trees around him, he was so angry! He felt betrayed and hurt! His mentor was fucking that blue creature! It wasn't right, they had no right to do that. I mean what would everyone at the mansion think…? 'Wait,' he thought, grinning evilly. 'That's it, only Jean knows so far. Well she probably told Storm, but what if everyone else knew?' He laughed sadistically and headed back to his motorcycle. 'This is going to be perfect!'

X X X X X X X X

Storm's eyes were wide as Jean showed her the images that she had seen in Logan's mind. "My god! I really don't know what to think about that! I guess we'll just have to wait until they come back to talk about it with them." Jean nodded and sighed heavily.

"I don't even know what to do when they come back, how am I supposed to act around them when they come back?" She asked the older woman, looking at her as if she held the keys to the universe.

"Just act normally around them, alright?" The red head nodded and she stood to leave. "Get some sleep now, alright?"

"Alright Storm, thank you!"

X X X X X X X X

The two men woke up at dawn, well rested. They ate together, talking about random things as they stole curious looks at each other.

"We should bathe before we head to the mansion. We're both pretty dirty right now!" Hank said after they finished eating.

"Let's go, do you mind helping me?" Charles asked cautiously.

"Um…alright." Hank stood and carefully pulled the paralyzed mutant into his arms and took him to the stream to help him wash his body.

Hank scrubbed the grime off Charles, careful around his privates and anus. He then moved up to his stomach and back. When he rubbed at Charles' nipples, he giggled and squirmed in Hank's grip. 'Hum…so he's ticklish. I'll have to remember that for later! Wait…I want to…even after what I did?' He frowned slightly and moved farther upward to the mark on his collar bone.

Charles' eyes widened and he gasped loudly as Hank stroked the mark carefully. He whimpered and leaned back against the blue mutant, feeling his cock twitch weakly. "Hank…" he muttered, voice strained. He pushed at his hand, trying to get it off the mark.

"Huh?" Hank looked down at Charles seeing the strained expression, he stopped what he was doing. "What's wrong?"

"That makes me…um…horny." he admitted, blushing brightly.

"Oh!" Hank exclaimed. "That's interesting!" He grinned ferally down at Charles, leaning closer.

"Don't you dare!" he commanded, eyes going wide. Hank suddenly ascended onto his collar bone, sucking at the mark. Charles gasped loudly and arched into the mouth. He shivered as his body heated up at the touch, contrasting with the cold water. "God Hank! You're such a tease!" he moaned as Hank slid a finger into his channel, wiggling it slightly.

Two more fingers were added quickly, and soon removed. Hank then picked Charles up and took him out of the cold stream, heading to a patch of grass near the cave. He lay down and pulled Charles down to straddle his stomach. "Are you ready?" he asked, he nodded and steadied himself by placing his hands on Hank's chest as Hank gripped the base of his dick and helped Charles slid down on him with his free hand.

"Ooohhh!" Charles gasped as Hank filled him to the hilt. "Please! I need you Hank." he whispered leaning down to kiss the blue mutant deeply as Hank began to slowly thrust into him, gripping his hips to help him along. The two pulled back to gasp for breath and slowly picked up the pace, Charles using his upper body strength to thrust down on Hank as much as possible, while the larger mutant bucked upwards with every downward thrust from Charles.

X X X X X X X X

Unknown to both of them, Logan was hiding very close to them. The sound of the shutter clicking was too quiet to hear over the moans of the two men before him.

X X X X X X X X

Charles groaned as Hank jerked upwards hard, hitting his prostrate hard with every thrust, which soon reduced him to incoherent mumbling and whimpers. Fairly quickly Hank was doing most of the work, Charles was in too much pleasure to help as the blue mutant moved faster. The smaller mutant held onto Hank's shoulders and pulled back slightly to watch his face as it showed the different stages of his pleasure.

Charles suddenly had an idea, and he slid easily into Hank's mind. 'Charles?' Hank questioned, curious. *I'm going to link our pleasure together.* he stated simple and proceeded to do just that, both men gasped as the sensations they felt both the sensation of being filled and surrounded at the same time. It was so overwhelming! Hank suddenly attacked the mark on Charles' neck, bucking hard into him at the same time. The combined pleasure sent them both over the edge, the simultaneous orgasm seemed to last forever for them.

Charles whimpered as he collapsed on Hank, both panting heavily. "Fuck…" he mumbled weakly.

"I concur. And I do believe we need another bath!" Charles chuckled softly and grinned.

X X X X X X X X

Logan laughed softly and continued taking pictures while they bathed and once they were done and waiting to get dry, he snuck of and headed to his motorcycle to put his plans into motion. 'They'll be back at the mansion in about three hours, its only 5 a.m. by the time I'm finished they should be at the mansion and everyone should be getting up by then!' he laughed as he rode off with the camera secure in his jacket pocket.

X X X X X X X X

"Finally!" Charles exclaimed as the mansion was in sight. "I've never been more glad to see my home than right now."

"You said it!" Hank agreed as he pulled into the driveway. He pulled Charles' wheelchair out of the trunk of the car and helped him into it.

"Thank you Hank." Charles nodded to the other mutant, he was back to himself and Hank understood they needed to act normally around each other, at least around the others!

They headed into the foyer and both their eyes widened in shock, the entire floor was covered with pictures. All the inhabitants of the house were down stairs staring at them, some in disgust and others in shock.

What was surprising about the pictures was, they were of Charles and Hank in the throes of passion. Charles lost his stoic expression, his face was a dark shade of red as his students turned to look at him and Hank next to him.

"Oh god!" Charles muttered, looking suddenly ill as he looked at his students, their thoughts broadcasting loudly before he could put more mental shields around him. 'They're both faggots!' one thought, 'Why! I don't understand what this means!' another, 'That's so gross!', and another, 'I'm gonna be sick!', too many to keep track of. He felt their emotions wash over him, disgust, hate, fear, confusion, so much at once! 'Why can't I shut them out!' he yelled at himself. Charles buried his hands in his face and slumped in his chair.

'What's wrong? Its like when my powers first manifested, I can't control it!' Jean looked at her mentor worried. 'He's in pain...I know what's wrong!'

"Everyone!" She shouted angrily, "Get out! Go outside for a while!" She commanded loudly, everyone stared at her then as Storm stared them down they complied. Muttering about crazy mutants. Once they had left outside, Jean approached Charles slowly. "Are you alright Professor?" she asked cautiously.

"I am now, thank you Jean." he sighed and pulled his hands away from his face, looking defeated. "I don't know what's wrong, I can't control my power! Its hasn't happened since my powers first appeared! Its impossible!"

"I don't know why it happened." She looked at him concerned, "Why don't I try to help you figure it out, like you've done for me." she suggested. He hesitated, then nodded.

"Alright, we can figure this mess out later." his eyes full of hurt as he glanced at the door where his children had gone out. "There was so much anger and hurt, I don't know what to do about it."

"Whatever happens Charles," Storm started, placing her hand on his shoulder, "We'll always be here for you, that is assured." Charles smiled slightly.

"I know Storm, that I know for sure."

tbc

so what'd you think? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

More bad attitude towards gays, no flames please!

Chapter 5-Love is Blind

Spyke, Scott, Amara, and Bobby were talking amongst themselves outside. They all were disgusted by the pictures and were saying bad things about both men. The others, consisting of Cannonball, Jubilee, Jamie, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, Rahne and Sunspot all stood separate from the other four mutants. None of them knew what to think about the pictures.

"I'm confused!" Jamie piped up, "what do those pictures mean?" he asked the assembled group. Before anyone could answer properly, Amara shouted,

"It means they're both fags!" Everyone turned toward her. Jubilee ground her teeth together and walked toward the older girl.

"That's very insensitive to say!" she shouted, angry beyond words.

"What's a fag?" Jamie asked curiously.

"You don't need to know!" Jubilee said through clenched teeth. Amara powered up, ready to blow her to smithereens.

"Woah there!" Rogue yelled, jumping between both girls. "there's no need to argue about this! Ah'm sure we don't need to fight about this! There's nothing wrong with either of them, alright?" Amara frowned and shook her head, stalking off around the building. Scott strode foreward, eyebrows pulled together in concentration.

"Don't you think it's disgusting?" he asked Rogue, confused by her actions.

"Ah course not! Ah mean it's a little weird, but not disgusting!" she answered truthfully. "Why is it gross?"

"They're…I mean…its just…gross!" He shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "Whatever, lets go guys." he mumbled, Bobby, Spyke and him all headed in the direction of Amara, whispering quietly together.

X X X X X X X X

Jean and Charles were holed up in his room. Jean was helping him restore the mental shields that somehow had been removed from his mind. Once they were restored he was fine, it was very strange indeed. Neither one knew what had happened and had no way of telling if it could happen again.

"That was so strange!" Charles whispered, shaking his head in confusion.

"Let's just hope it doesn't happen again. It might have just been the stress of it all." Jean replied. "So, what are you going to tell everyone else?" she asked suddenly. He sighed and shook his head.

"I really don't know! What should I say? 'I just slept with Hank in order to help him control the rage inside him.' That would go well!" he sighed bitterly, rubbing his head as he tried to think of something to say. He had told Jean and Storm of the incident that happened when Hank's Beast had gone out of control the first time, and somewhat of what happened after. But he couldn't explain to them when they had sex that morning. 'It just happened! We both consented and the Beast was nowhere to be found, what are we supposed to do with that? Are we starting a relationship, or is it just sex?' he wondered, completely confused about his own emotions.

"There really is no explanation, is there?" he mumbled, more to himself than Jean. "Why is it so complicated?"

"You and Mr. McCoy need to talk about this before you address the students. That might help you figure out what's going on." Jean suggested, Charles nodded.

"Can you send him up here so we can talk?" he asked quietly, she nodded and left the room. Hank showed up after a few minutes, his eyes flitting around the room avoiding Charles'.

"Hank…look at me." He commanded, waiting until he did. "We need to talk about this…you know that."

"Yea, I know Charles." he mumbled, sighing and walked over to the bed sitting down facing him. "I just don't know what to do though, I mean everyone knows so are we going to continue or not?" he asked quietly.

"I…um, this shouldn't be so hard to figure out!" he sighed as well looking at his friend. "Maybe time here will help us figure out what's between us. We should stay away from each other for a while." he stated, sounding sad about it.

"Of course." Hank agreed, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. "That would probably be best. Uh…can I um…kiss you, one more time?" he asked softly, Charles looked surprised but nodded. Both men moved foreward, Charles felt a flutter in his stomach that burst when Hank kissed him softly. Warmth spread through him as the kiss deepened, he moaned and dug his fingers into the blue mutants' hair tugging him closer.

Hank gasped, surprised at the intensity of the kiss. He growled as Charles sucked his tongue into his mouth. He suddenly wanted to feel him so badly, with a sudden motion he quickly pulled the smaller man onto the bed, rolling on top of him carefully. Charles moaned as Hank ground their erections together, shivering as he ran his fingers over the mark on his collar bone.

"Hank, roll over." he said, waiting until he complied, then turning to the blue mutant and stroked his hands down Hank's chest, pulling his shorts down to stroke his exposed penis. He slid down the bed, licking Hank's thigh slowly making his way to the tuft of hair.

"Cha…uh…Charles!" he stuttered, gasping as his tongue slid over the head of his penis. "What are you…"

"Please Hank, if this ends up being the last time we're together, I want to make the most of it. Alright?" he nodded slowly and allowed Charles to slide his mouth down Hank's shaft, sucking gently as his tongue caressed him softly.

"Shit!" Hank gasped thrusting carefully into the smaller man's mouth. "You're…quite good at that Charles." he panted, stroking his head. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" he asked, Charles chuckled around Hank's penis. The blue mutant shivered and groaned at the feeling as Charles' mouth vibrated around him.

The smaller mutant began bobbing his head on Hank, still sucking gently one hand holding the base of his penis as the other started playing with his balls. He swallowed hard around the shaft in his mouth, earning a groan of approval from Hank. Charles picked up the pace, sucking harder and twisting the base of his penis slightly. Hank growled and bucked upwards coming into the telepaths' mouth. Charles pulled back slightly to avoid choking as the semen spilled into his mouth. He swallowed readily, managing to keep most of it in his mouth. Only a little dribbled down from the corner of his mouth.

Hank panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. He chuckled as he noted how different Charles looked. His clothes were rumpled and his lips were red and slightly swollen, and with the cum on his face he looked so extremely sexy! 'Fuck it!' he growled lunging foreward, cupping Charles' face in his hands licking the cum off his face and rolling on top of him, effectively pinning him to the bed.

Hank ravaged his mouth thoroughly, tasting himself on the telepath's tongue. He pulled back, nipping at his bottom lip playfully. Charles gasped as Hank slid his hand down to stroke his penis through his pants. Charles groaned and pushed Hank back, his eyes lidded with lust. "Please!" He gasped. "I need to feel you!"

Hank nodded and proceeded to strip the telepath, throwing his clothes over the side of the bed. He then began kissing and nipping all over his body, not leaving one inch of untouched flesh. Charles shivered at the sensation of the warm mouth leaving marks on his body. "Fuck!" he gasped, biting his lip as Hank descended on his penis.

He sucked gently on the head, and slowly slid his mouth farther down sliding two of his fingers in Charles' mouth. Charles instantly sucked on them, sliding his tongue around both of them. Hank slid the fingers out after a minute, pulling them away from his mouth. Charles' eyes were closed so he didn't notice as Hank slowly slid one finger inside himself, soon adding a second.

Once he felt he was adequately prepared, he pulled off Charles earning a groan of frustration. Hank chuckled, smiling down at the telepath. "Don't worry, you'll feel amazing. I'm sure of it!" and with that he positioned Charles' penis at his entrance and slowly slid down, steadying himself by placing both hands on either side of his head.

The smaller man gasped at the feeling of being surrounded by the tight heat. "Hank!" he panted, reaching up to stroke the blue mutant's face as he settled fully on Charles. "You feel amazing!" Hank smiled and began rocking back and forth on him, taking his time as he slowly grew hard again. He thrust hard, groaning as his prostrate was hit sending a shock through his body.

"Fuck!" he growled moving faster, locking eyes with the beautiful brown eyes as he gripped the slender hips. Charles dug his fingers in his friends blue hair, pulling him closer for a kiss. He slid his tongue into his mouth, moaning at the wonderful taste. He once again cursed his useless legs as Hank did all the work. He slid one hand between them to stroke Hank's cock, running his thumb over the head feeling a little pre-cum leak out.

He pulled back from his mouth enough to lick his hand completely, then moving his hand back to Hank's penis stroking more firmly and easily with the saliva. Hank moaned and recaptured Charles' mouth, thrusting faster down on him.

"Oh shit!" Charles whimpered as Hank suckled the mark on his collar, "Please…I'm so close!"

"Me too!" The blue mutant slammed faster onto the smaller man, grabbing the hand Charles was using to stroke him, urging him to go faster and use more pressure.

"Charles…fuck!" He gasped out cumming onto their hands and Charles' stomach. He clenched around the telepath's cock, triggering his orgasm as well. Hank felt the hot seed burst into him. He collapsed carefully onto his side to avoid crushing him.

"Fuck…" Charles mumbled weakly, stroking his hand over Hank's sweaty forehead softly. He rolled towards the blue mutant and wrapped his arms around him, Hank blinked then wrapped his arms around him as well.

The two of them lay there for quite a while, neither saying anything until finally Charles spoke up. "Hank, you should probably go now." he whispered, wanting nothing more than for the blue mutant to stay. Hank rolled out of his grasp, sighing slightly.

"You're right," he quickly pulled on his clothes and without looking back said, "Goodnight, Professor." without waiting for a response he stalked out of the room, shutting the door harder than necessary. Charles bit his hand to stifle the sobs that were forced out of him. 'I'll still see him, it's just because of what the Beast made me feel, right? Then why do I want him so badly it hurts?' he sighed and stared at the ceiling trying to work out his feelings for the blue mutant.

X X X X X X X X

Hank sighed at the wall he was facing. 'I don't understand why I'm so upset! I knew it would be like this. Its not like I actually have feelings for Charles, right? We're just two men who had sex, it happens all the time. But why do I keep thinking about him so much?' Growling at himself he tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes Charles' face kept popping out of nowhere.

'Its going to be hard to stay away from him for however long it takes us to figure this out!' He fell into a fitful sleep, his dreams filled with a certain wheelchair bound telepath.

tbc

So what'd you think? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

More bad attitude towards gays (sorry has to be done!), angry Beast shows his face!

Chapter 6-Revelations

_Quando tecum sum cor meum dolte,_ _sed absum etiam dolorem sensio._ (When I'm with you my heart aches, but when I'm away I feel the pain as well.)

Hank sighed heavily at the ceiling frowning, trying to work out everything that had happened in the past few days. It had only been four days since they'd returned from the woods. Most of the students treated them the same as before, but several of them acted coldly towards both him and Charles. He wasn't sure he would be able to deal with their behavior for much longer. Frowning he thought back to earlier today.

*Flashback*

Everyone was having dinner in the dinning room. It started out normally, Hank made sure to sit as far away from Charles as possible. The distance wasn't far enough that he couldn't smell him or hear him talk. He could feel the Beast inside him claw at the inside of his mind, trying to go to his mate. 'There's something different about Charles' scent.' He mused thoughtfully. 'I just don't know how its different, but the Beast wants to be near him even more than usual.'

Hank kept a close eye on Charles through dinner, like he had been since they had gotten back. He noticed that the telepath was eating less today than he had been, and frowned in concern. About half-way through dinner Charles suddenly excused himself and hurried out of the room. Hank felt something was wrong and wanted to comfort him, but before he could stand he caught a conversation from Bobby and Spyke. They had noticed Xavier's sudden departure and laughed quietly together.

"Maybe he finally realized what he and that blue creature did!" Spyke said to Bobby, Hank bristled slightly at the comment but easily ignored it as he continued walking.

"Yea, the bald-headed crippled faggot!" Hank felt his control snap, Beast jumped to the front of his mind and he heard a strange snarling sound. As he turned to face the table, he realized everyone was suddenly silent, staring at him and he knew the sound was coming from him.

Hank ran at the table, easily vaulting over it without disturbing any of the food. Angry beyond words at the two of them, he pulled their chairs backwards forcing them to hit their heads on the floor. He then jerked them up by their collars.

"I don't care what you say about me!" Hank growled in an acidic voice, the Beasts' anger mixing with his own. "But don't you dare disrespect the man who helped you and put you up in his own home again, or I won't be able to stop myself from kicking your ass!" And with that declaration he let go of them, allowing them to fall on their butts. Hank ignored everyone's startled faces and hurried out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

Hank could hear Jean and Storm arguing with the boys about their behavior. 'They should get punished for their behavior.' Frowning, he looked down the hall towards Charles' room wondering if he was there. Hank sighed, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to be around him when the Beast was so clearly angry. It was hard not to go to him though, he felt something was wrong with him, but instead he headed into his room to lock himself there.

*End Flashback*

Hank had been in his room for almost an hour when there was a knock on the door. He ignored it and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into his crossed arms. Without waiting for an answer, Kurt suddenly teleported into the room causing Hank to jump in surprise.

"Uh…sorry Mr. McCoy," The boy started, shifting slightly. "I wanted to tell you, both Bobby and Spyke are being punished quite harshly." He quirked a smile at Hank, then headed over to sit on the bed next to him. "Are you alright?" He questioned as the older mutant sat up to face him.

"Hmmm…I got a little carried away, didn't I?" Kurt shrugged, nudging him in the side.

"Nah! They deserved it!" Hank smiled before resting his hand lightly on Kurt's shoulder.

"Thank you, Kurt." He hesitated before asking the question that was bothering him. "Is…Charles…okay?"

"I…don't think so…" Kurt frowned at the thought. "He came back into the room a few minutes after you left and he was really pale, like he was sick or something. I thought it was because he heard what they said, but when Storm and Jean told him his face got really angry and he punished them more."

"It does sound like he's sick, doesn't it?" He said softly more to himself than Kurt.

"You should go see him." The younger mutant stated suddenly. Hank blinked, eyes widening slightly as his face heated up. "I can tell you want to."

"That…wouldn't be a good idea…" He muttered, shaking his head slightly.

"Why? Just because you're both men?" Hank shook his head, frowning deeply.

"Not…entirely."

"Something else happened, didn't it?" Kurt questioned. Hank sighed, 'He's quite perceptive for such a young boy, but then again, he has gone through many hardships as well.'

"Please, tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone else…please!" He begged the older mutant.

"Why are you so eager to hear the story?" He asked, confused.

"I…don't know why, I just want to understand, and help if I can." Hank sighed, looking at Kurt. "I'm not so young that I don't know its not going to be all pleasant, but I really want to know."

"Alright, I'll tell you the story…but you can't tell anyone, got it?" Kurt nodded and settled down for a long night as Hank started his story when the Beast first showed up, and him and Charles had first 'gotten together.'

X X X X X X X X

Charles sighed as he settled into bed, still feeling nauseous from earlier. He had had to leave dinner half-way through to vomit in the toilet. He had been feeling strange since him and Hank had gotten back from the woods, he was having trouble sleeping, foods he'd never cared for suddenly seemed delicious to him, and yesterday he'd gotten sick once.

He thought it was just because of everything that had happened, but now that he'd gotten sick twice already, and the nausea was still there he wasn't so sure. 'All I want to do right now is go see Hank, let him wrap me in his strong arms and soothe my pain.' Sighing he fell into a fitful sleep.

X X X X X X X X

Charles was woken up abruptly by a strong hand covering his mouth. His eyes widened as he realized who the figure above him was…it was Sabertooth. He was smiling ferally down at him as he pinned the helpless mutant on the bed, and Charles couldn't use his telepath for some reason…

tbc

So…what do you think? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Giving In

_Osses fragentur sed sine te Vivere non possum._ (Bones will break but I can't live without you.)

Charles was woken up abruptly by a strong hand covering his mouth. His eyes widened as he realized who the figure above him was…it was Sabertooth. He was smiling ferally down at him as he pinned the helpless mutant on the bed, and Charles couldn't use his telepathy for some reason…

X X X X X X X X

Hank had finished telling Kurt everything that had happened (minus all the 'gory' details), since the Beast had first lost control until they got back to the mansion. Kurt stayed silent for a while, processing everything he had said.

"Hmmm…that does make things more complicated." Kurt contemplated. "But…I feel that the Professor feels very deeply about you Mr. McCoy."

"What…makes you say that?" Hank asked, surprised.

"Well," He started, listing on his fingers. "He wouldn't do that for just anyone, Wolverine could have just as easily gotten you back to the mansion, and…I've seen him giving you longing looks when you weren't looking." Kurt concluded. Hank's eyebrows shot up at that comment.

"R-really?" He questioned, the younger mutant smiled and nodded. "I…didn't think, he'd ever…well that changes things doesn't it?"

"Yea." Kurt agreed, patting Hank on the shoulder. "You should go see him."

"Tomorrow I will."

X X X X X X X X

'Shit!' Charles thought desperately. 'What am I supposed to do now!' Sabertooth laughed, raising his free hand up, showing him an empty syringe.

"Looks like this really does work!" He grinned down at him, loving the smell of fear emanating off the telepath. "Not gonna tell ya where I got it from, but it temporarily disables a mutant's abilities and paralyzes them. But…it also has a happy side effect." He dropped the syringe and grabbed Charles' arm, tugging it quickly to the side. The telepath would have screamed if he could have, the pain ripped through his entire arm causing a few tears to stream down his face.

"Sorry!" Sabertooth said joyfully. "I guess for you its not so happy! But it gives me soooo much pleasure to cause this pain! If only I could hear you scream, that's always been my favorite part of hurting others. But we wouldn't want anyone to…interrupt us, now would we?"

Sabertooth used both his hands to rip Charles' shirt off now that he knew he wouldn't be able to scream. "Don't know what the furball sees in you! You're probably wondering what I want." He paused as if Charles could answer. "Well…unfortunately I'm not allowed to kill you, the people I'm working for want that abomination growing in your stomach." The telepath's eyes flickered back and forth quickly.

"Surprised?" Sabertooth smiled evilly as he scraped his claws across Charles' chest, moving from left to right. "So's everyone else, a male mutant like you being pregnant…its unheard of! They think it has something to do with the furball's DNA or something, didn't care to listen really." He stroked his hand almost lovingly across the telepath's stomach. "I wish I could kill you, that thing smells soooo good! I bet it would be delicious!"

Charles was filled with shock at what he was saying. 'How can I be…pregnant?'

X X X X X X X X

Hank gasped suddenly, his nostrils flared and his face twisted in agony. "Uh…are you…alright?" Kurt asked in concern, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Charles is hurt!"

"Wha…" Kurt stopped as Hank jumped off the bed and hurried into the hall. "Hey wait!" He quickly ran after the older mutant. The two of them burst into Charles' room to find Sabertooth hovering over him. The Beast snapped and launched himself at the other mutant. They crashed onto the floor in a heap, vicious snarling was heard from them as they fought.

Kurt ran over to the bed, looking down at Xavier in concern. "Come on Professor, lets get you out of here!" Touching the other man, he quickly teleported to the medical lab. Thankfully he managed to port onto one of the beds. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at his mentor. Charles' eyes flickered back and forth, but he was unable to say anything.

"Uh…I'll get Jean and Storm!" With that he teleported to Jean's room just as she was waking up. Grabbing her arm he ported with her to Storm's room and grabbed the weather witch's arm as well.

"Kurt!" Jean yelled as the three of them were teleported to the medical lab. "What are you…" She trailed off as she saw Charles laying on the bed. "What happened?"

"No time! You two help him, I have to go help Mr. McCoy." He disappeared quickly, leaving two confused women.

"Geeze!" Jean complained briefly, before hurrying over to her hurt mentor. Leaning over him she realized he wasn't moving at all, but his eyes were open and moving frantically. "I don't think he can move, I'll try talking to him telepathically, can you tend to his wounds?"

"Of course Jean." They both hurried to their respective tasks.

X X X X X X X X

Kurt teleported back to the Professor's bedroom, only to find it empty. 'What the…?' He thought in surprise until he heard shouting from the hallway. Hurrying out he ran down the hall to the main foyer. Hank and Sabertooth were fighting fiercely on the floor. The latter was gained the upper hand, throwing the blue mutant into a wall, knocking him out.

Sabertooth straightened and grinned at the students appearing in the foyer from various halls. "Tell that Professor of yours, that me and some friends will be back in about 8 months! And next time, you better be prepared to lose someone you love!" With that warning he ran out the door. The assembled students were too shocked to do anything else.

"The Professor was hurt." Kurt stated to everyone, "He's in the medical lab." He then hurried over to Hank, tugging on his arm. Groaning faintly his eyes opened slowly.

"Wha…" The disoriented mutant started, rubbing his head. "Where's Sabertooth?"

"He's gone." Hank growled angrily, preparing to go after the other mutant. "Wait! You can't go! We need you here…the Professor needs you!" The older mutant's expression changed to one of concern, then he nodded.

"Alright, lets go see how he's doing." Kurt then teleported both of them to the medical lab. Jean was sitting next to Charles looking shell shocked. Storm had reset his arm and bandaged his chest.

"What did you find out Jean?" Storm asked quietly, noticing the blank look on her face.

"Hey…" Kurt said from where he was standing, both him and Hank hurried foreward. "What's wrong Jean?" He asked, frowning at her. She sat there, barely registering anyone there.

Suddenly Charles stirred, the effects of the drug finally wearing off. "Hank…" He said quietly, entirely ignoring the rest of the people there as he reached toward the blue mutant. Hank took his hand, frowning slightly at the strange look Charles was giving him. "I…" He started hoarsely, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. "I'm…pregnant…" He finished faintly.

There was an audible gasp from Storm, Jean was still sitting extremely still (having learned this from Charles just moments before). Kurt's eyes widened in surprise at that declaration. 'Holy crap!' He looked down at his mentor, blinking rapidly.

Hank felt himself sway slightly, he let go of Charles' hand and moved away from the bed as he felt a fainting spell come over him. 'Wow…I'm…going to be a father!' Was his last thought before the floor rushed up to greet him and blackness took over.

tbc

So? What did you think? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The Professor is what!

At first all Hank heard was a strange buzzing noise, then all of a sudden all the sounds around him erupted, causing him to wince painfully as he recognized the yelling of several students.

"What the hell!" Scott yelled, Hank managed to pry his eyes open against the bright light of the med lab. He saw Cyclops, Storm, Kurt and Jean at the end of the room. "How can the Professor be pregnant?" He asked in surprise, for some reason he seemed angry.

"Scott, why are you so angry? Its not a big deal." Jean responded, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Not a big deal!" He shouted, louder than before causing Hank to wince as his voice reverberated around the room. 'I must have hit my head when I hit the floor.' He mused as he sat up slowly. "How could he possibly be pregnant? I just…don't understand…" He trailed off, lost in thought.

"Neither do we Scott." Storm said in a calm voice. "Perhaps with time we'll understand how, but for now we need to give our support to both Charles and Hank right now." Scott hesitated, then nodded and turned to leave. He stopped and turned back before heading out the door.

"I'll…try to get everyone else to understand…" Storm smiled gently at him, nodding her thanks. With a stiff nod of his head, Scott left to confront the group of students in the main foyer.

"Mr. McCoy!" Kurt called out happily before heading to his bedside. "How are you feeling? You hit your head pretty hard when you fainted."

"Hmmm…I can tell." He muttered dryly, rubbing his forehead to find a bandage there. "I have a migraine that has been exacerbated by Scott's yelling." Kurt grinned at him, his tail swishing back and forth as he bounced around, refraining from asking the question he wanted too so badly. Hank smiled at his enthusiasm and said, "Go ahead and ask Kurt, might as well get this out of the way." The younger mutant grinned wider and jumped on the bed next to Hank, curling his legs indian style under him before responding.

"How does it feel, knowing you're going to be a father?" Storm and Jean had both moved closer in order to hear his answer.

"Hmmm…" Hank started, keeping his face completely stoic he frowned deeply. "I…don't know…" He said, Kurt's face fell and he sighed heavily. But when Hank's face broke into a huge grin and his face glowing brightly Kurt hit his arm, frowning deeply.

"That's not funny!" Laughing heartily Hank wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders before answering properly.

"It feels amazing! I can't believe it, but I'm extremely excited about it! I just hope Charles will feel the same way." Smiling Storm walked over to him, patting his shoulder.

"I know he will." She answered confidently. "Get some sleep now." Storm commanded the assembled group. "Its quite late and my patients need to rest." She kicked the two teenagers out and made sure Hank was going to sleep as well.

"I'm staying here." Storm nodded, knowing he would.

"You have to sleep though." She responded as he sat next to Charles' bed to take his hand in his larger one, settling in for a while.

"I will." He said simply, nodding Storm headed off to see how Scott was doing.

X X X X X X X X

The two teenagers quickly slipped out of Cerebro's room, having found what they needed. The girl nodded and reached out her hand and the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

X X X X X X X X

"The Professor is WHAT!" Bobby yelled, Scott winced at his loud voice.

"Ohmygod!" Kitty chimed excitedly, bouncing up and down rapidly, her tiredness quickly disappearing.

"That's so cool!" Rogue agreed, face glowing as she turned to Kitty. Both of them began talking together animatedly. Jubilee had a mysterious smile plastered on her face, even Spyke looked happy about it, considering his reservations about Hank and Charles' relationship. Amara and Bobby were conflicted about the issue, much like Scott was. The rest of the group was mixed between being confused and happy for them.

"Look, right now we don't know what the deal is, but they're both going to need our support. I'm not too comfortable about the situation, but…I won't let this change how I feel about the Professor. He's my mentor, and always will be no matter what." Storm smiled from the doorway, surprised at this change of heart.

There were murmured agreements from the assembled group, Scott nodded, satisfied with their answers. Storm took that as her que to enter the room. "Alright, everyone needs to get to bed now, we'll deal with this in the morning." Everyone then headed off to sleep, Kitty and Rogue would be up quite late talking about this development, both extremely happy for the two men.

X X X X X X X X

Kurt and Jean teleported into the forest, next to a sleeping man. Hesitantly, they moved foreward together and gently shook him awake. The man jerked awake, growling briefly before he realized who it was. "Kurt…Jean?" Logan asked in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Acceptance

"What the HELL!" Logan yelled at the two teenagers, they'd just explained everything that had happened earlier and he was in shock. "Chuck's pregnant, Sabertooth attacked and is apparently working with some pretty high up people and they want his baby? Did I hear that right?" Kurt nodded and looked up at him.

"Please Logan," He started, seeing the confusion and anger on his face. "We need you back at the mansion. I don't know what your problem with the Professor and Mr. McCoy being together, but to us there's nothing wrong with them. And we'll need your help when those people, whoever they may be, show up to take what they want."

"Yea," Jean agreed, moving closer to the older mutant. "Besides, everyone misses you!" Logan sighed heavily as he frowned at the two kids before him.

"Alright, fine!" He grumbled, his irritation obvious as he crossed his arms. "I don't like their relationship, but I don't wish either of them dead! I'll come back as long as I don't see them, yuh know…doin' it…" He shuddered at that thought, already having caught them at it and didn't want to see more. Both Kurt and Jean smiled happily at him.

"All right!" Kurt moved closer putting his hands on both of his companions' arms. "Ready to go?" At their nod he teleported them several times to the mansion.

X X X X X X X

Charles woke to a fairly dark room, the moon shining through the window the only light. He tried sitting up, but winced at the sharp pain that shot through his arm and settled back on the pillows. He tried lifting his unwounded arm, only to find it weighted down heavily. Frowning deeply he looked down, only to smile brightly at the blue head resting on the bed next to him and felt the mutants larger hand holding his own.

Extracting his hand from the other mutants grip, he reached down to stroke through the silky hair. Hank stirred slightly in his sleep, moving closer to the warmth on his head. "Oh Hank!" Charles whispered softly. "Why did I think I'd feel differently about you?" He asked quietly, Hank suddenly sat up and smiled when he realized his friend was awake.

"Hey, how do you feel?" He asked, reaching out to stroke Charles' cheek softly. Sighing happily, he moved into the gentle touch.

"I feel wonderful Hank!" He suddenly cupped the larger mutant's face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Hank gasped into his mouth before returning the kiss heatedly. A loud cough from the door forced them to pull back in surprise.

"Uh…sorry to barge in like this…" Both men turned quickly, eyes widening in shock as they spotted Logan standing at the door. "I…want to apologize, for how I acted…and I…" He trailed off slightly, moving farther into the room. "Kurt and Jean told me what happened, and if you'll let me…I'd like to protect you from the men responsible…if I'm allowed to stay." Charles smiled brightly at him, motioning him closer to the bed. Hesitantly Logan moved to stand next to Hank next to the bed.

"Of course I want you to stay Logan," He started. "And I promise, we'll make sure to…be careful about…public affection." Logan chuckled in embarrassment at that.

"Don't worry about it," He said in an amused voice. "I just have to deal with it, I really am sorry for what I did."

"Its quite alright Logan," Hank said, turning toward him. "With everything that went on, our relationship would have been revealed sooner or later anyway."

"As long as there aren't any hard feelings…"

"Of course not." Hank and Charles said simultaneously, they all laughed at that and the tension in Logan's shoulders dissipated.

"Alright, I'll leave ya to get some sleep," Logan said, clapping Hank on the shoulder. "Get well soon Chuck…I'll keep an eye on the kids for ya."

"Thank you Logan." Charles smiled as Logan waved over his shoulder before heading out the door. "Hank…" Charles said softly, looking over at the blue mutant as he leaned foreward in the chair. "I…want to…" He stopped suddenly, looking nervous and shy. Hank smiled and took the smaller man's hand in his own.

"Go ahead." He said, encouragingly stroking his thumb over the back of Charles' hand.

"Well, if you want to that is…I would like to…"

"I'm not going anywhere Charles." Hank replied to his unanswered question. "I want a relationship with you, and I want to be there for our child." The telepath's eyes widened, then he smiled brightly as he squeezed the warm hand in his own.

"That…means a lot to me!" He whispered before pulling the larger man closer, kissing him passionately. Hank kissed back, moving his hands to the back of Charles' head. The two pulled back after a minute, trying to catch their breath. The blue mutant placed his hand tenderly on the telepath's stomach, rubbing gently. "You won't be able to feel anything yet my love!" He chuckled lightly, Hank's hand stilled and his eyes went wide at the endearment.

"I'm…your love?" He questioned in awe.

"Yes…I love you." He responded quietly, placing his hand onto Hank's own.

"And I love you." The two were about to kiss again when two people entered the room, surprised they pulled back quickly to face their visitors.

"Sorry," Amara said, both her and Bobby shifting nervously by the door. "We wanted to…apologize, it was just…surprising, and we handled it badly."

"Yea…" Bobby muttered his agreement, staring at the floor to avoid looking at either of them.

"Its alright." Charles said softly. "It was surprising for everyone, and your reactions were quite understandable."

"Well, get better soon and congratulations!" Amara said, waving slightly as she towed Bobby out the door.

"Everyone is full of surprises, aren't they?" Hank asked in an amused voice as Charles suddenly pulled him onto the bed. "Are you tired?" He asked as he sat comfortably next to his lover.

"Hmmm…sort of," He said slowly, running his hand lightly up Hank's inner thigh. The blue mutant shivered at the touch and felt himself harden.

"I see," He murmured, groaning encouragingly as Charles slowly stroked his growing erection. "Perhaps I can do something to help you with that…"

"It appears that I'M the one helping YOU…" He muttered as his hand slid its way into Hank's underwear to stroke along the heated shaft. Hank groaned as Charles slowly began stroking him. To help he lifted his hips and shoved his pants down, spreading his legs to give him more access.

The telepath smiled lovingly at his companion as Hank panted and gasped. He picked up the pace, gripping slightly harder as the blue mutant thrust into his hand. "C-charles!" He groaned, arching off the bed and crying out softly as he came in his lover's hand.

Charles stroked Hank's hair softly as he regained his breathing. "Hmmm…did you miss me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows down at him.

"Very much so…" Hank slid out of bed, pulling his pants up and went to get a washcloth to wipe the semen off his lover's hand. Once that was done he slid back into bed, turning to face the telepath. "What do you want me to do for you?" He asked softly, stroking his hand lazily over Charles' erection.

"Whatever…you want…to…" He groaned as Hank pushed the flimsy gown out of the way to take him in his hand. He stroked firmly, before quickly sliding down between his legs. Charles tried to say something but it was cut off when Hank slid his hot mouth quickly down his cock. "Oh…my…" The telepath gently gripped his lover's hair, stroking softly as the blue mutant bobbed up and down his hardened shaft, taking more of it in with each downward movement.

Hank began moving faster as Charles' moans and gasps became louder. Hank growled around the cock in his mouth causing the telepath to cry out loudly as he came into his lover's mouth, panting heavily he fell back on the bed. Hank gently cleaned the limp cock off before crawling up the bed to take Charles into his arms, sighing happily and nuzzling his face into the smaller man's neck.

"Thank you Hank." Charles whispered softly.

"You're welcome, goodnight my love." He kissed him tenderly on the head, before pulling him tighter into his embrace.

"Goodnight, my blue angel." Sighing in contentment, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Valentines Day

"Am I free to leave yet? I've been here over 15 minutes already!" Charles asked irritated. It had been 4 weeks since he had been attacked, the wounds on his chest had taken that long to heal, and his shoulder had only taken 3 weeks to heal completely. He was now getting a final check up, making sure there was no lasting damage.

He was starting to show a little, his baby was just a little bump right now. He still occasionally got morning sickness and sometimes felt nauseous. He was rather irritated now because he and Hank had arranged to spend Valentines Day together, and he was supposed to be in his rooms to meet with him right now.

"Stop being so grouchy, I can keep you here longer you know!" Charles gritted his teeth and refrained from saying, 'You'd be irritated too if you were being kept from your lover!'

"Everything seems to check out alright. If anything hurts though, I want you to tell me right away, got it?" He nodded curtly and slid into his chair, he hurried out the door to his rooms. Storm laughed to herself. "Good thing Hank only wanted me to stall Charles for a few minutes!" She grinned as she headed out of the infirmary.

X X X X X X X X

Charles opened the door to his rooms and gasped in surprise. A table had been moved into the room and was set up with dinner and candles were set up around the room. Hank moved from the bed to greet Charles with a deep kiss. "This is wonderful, Hank!" He just smiled, and motioned him over to the table. The two of them ate in relative silence until they were both finished.

"Come with me." Hank said, motioning the telepath to the bathroom. Raising his eyebrows, Charles followed without protest. He moved into the room after Hank and his senses were filled with the sweet smell of roses. Curious he moved closer and noticed the bath was drawn with rose petals floating in the water. "Hank…" Charles whispered, feeling a lump form in his throat.

"Shall we?" Hank asked softly, and at the telepath's nod, the two of them stripped their clothes off. Once done the blue mutant lifted Charles gently into his arms and lowered them both into the warm water. They sat there for quite a while, just holding each other before Hank began planting gentle kisses on the telepath's neck and shoulder.

Charles shivered as Hank suckled the mark on his collar bone. In the last month, the mark had become more sensitive to stimulation, not to mention every touch sent a white-hot pleasure rippling through his body. He felt himself grow hard and he moaned as Hank's arousal grew against his stomach. The blue mutant teased the telepath's nipples, until they hardened, then moved his hands under the water and slowly down his stomach.

"Please Hank!" Charles whimpered as the larger mutant's hands stroked lightly across his cock. "Its been too long…please! I need to feel you!" He moaned in relief as one of Hank's hands gripped his cock and stroked him firmly. Without much teasing, Hank slid two fingers into Charles' tight passage, stretching the wet heat.

"Nnnnh!" Charles gasped as a third finger was entered shortly. "S-slow down, a little!"

"Sorry!" He moved his fingers slower, sliding his tongue over the mating mark on his collar bone, trying to ease his lover's discomfort. "I've missed this…" He murmured softly, feeling Charles tremble with pleasure. While Charles had been healing from his injuries, they had been unable to make love, just satisfying their urges with one another. The telepath slid his hands over the blue mutant's chest, loving the feel of the hair beneath his fingers.

"Hank…" Charles whispered before leaning foreward and claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss. He kissed back, sliding his tongue across the telepath's lips, begging for entrance. Charles granted it, allowing Hank to deepen the kiss. Their tongues dueled together as the blue mutant moved the fingers deeper into his lover, stoking his desire as the telepath moaned into his mouth.

Charles pulled back panting heavily, his eyes dark with desire. "Come on Hank!" His voice laced with such passion and love it caused Hank's heart to skip a beat. "I need you in me!" Nodding his agreement, the blue mutant pulled his fingers out and moved Charles around to straddle his lap backwards, and then moved them to the opposite side of the large bath, allowing the telepath to grip the side of the tub when Hank slowly entered him.

"Ah…! Just…a minute!" Charles panted as he was filled completely, feeling a slight burning sensation as he was stretched for the first time in over a month. He gritted his teeth and placed his forehead against the cold porcelain of the tub until he adjusted. "Alright, Hank!" The only response he got was a growl into his ear.

Charles gasped and tensed as he recognized that tone of voice. 'It's not Hank, it's the Beast!' He thought in surprise. *Hank?* he questioned and smiled as he heard an immediate response.

*I'm still here, my love! The Beast wants to make love to you! If that's alright!*

*Of course it is!* Charles answered, he was surprised but didn't mind. He then severed the link as Beast began moving in him, gripping his hips tightly to hold him in place. "Y-yes…been…too long!" He gasped as pleasure raced through his body with every thrust from the larger man behind him.

Beast nipped along Charles' neck leaving love bites along the sensitive flesh. The telepath groaned and arched into his lover's chest, tilting his head to allow better access to his throat. He shivered as Beast began lapping at the hollow of his throat.

Charles moaned as Beast changed the angle and depth of his thrusts so his prostrate was hit, sending shocks of pleasure through the telepath's body. He panted heavily as Beast moved one hand down to stroke his cock firmly. "Ah!" Charles gasped, biting his lip as the blue mutant sucked hard on the mating mark. "FUCK!" The telepath cried out as he came, sending Beast over the edge as well. Charles saw stars from the pleasure of his orgasm before his vision blacked out.

X X X X X X X X

When he woke, it took Charles a minute to realize he was in bed. "Its about time you woke up." Hank murmured in an amused voice, stroking his lovers' face softly.

"Hmmm…" The telepath whispered, smiling crookedly. "If I remember correctly, YOU made me pass out!"

"Uh-uh!" Hank responded, grinning widely. "It was the Beast that did that, not me!"

"Ha ha, very funny Hank!" The blue mutant replied by rolling carefully on top of Charles, kissing along his neck as he positioned himself between the telepath's legs. No more words were spoken as they made love slowly and sweetly, savoring every minute of bliss.

X X X X X X X X

Hank spooned against Charles' back, nuzzling against his neck. "That was amazing Charles." He whispered, tightening his hold on his lover.

"Yes it was…" The telepath responded sleepily. He pulled the blue mutant's hand up to kiss the palm lovingly. "I love you!"

"And I love you! Happy Valentines Day, my angel!" Hank responded, wrapping one of his legs over Charles' thigh.

"Hmmm…a very happy Valentines Day it is!" The two then promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

I'll be skipping ahead a lot in this chapter, just because I don't think I can fill that time! There wouldn't be too much action, so I'm just moving along!

Chapter 11-Deadline

'Has it really been 8 months already?' Charles asked himself as he was cleaning his study. He'd been feeling restless lately, nervous about the inevitable attack and the coming of the baby, spending most of the time cleaning various parts of the house. Both Hank and Logan took turns following him around the house, keeping a close eye on him. It was really getting on his nerves, even though he knew it was necessary.

He and Hank hadn't been able to have sex for quite a few months now because of how big his stomach had grown. For once though, he wasn't cursing his wheelchair. He was glad for the support on his aching back. Charles sighed in contentment as he finished dusting and straightening his books. Hank slid into the room unnoticed and slipped up behind his lover.

"Hello, Charles dear..." The telepath gasped softly and turned his head to look up at the blue mutant.

"Hank! Don't do that!" He scolded the blue mutant. Hank laughed softly, then leaned closer, capturing Charles lips briefly in his own.

"Sorry, love!" He kissed his lips again in apology, wiggling his eyebrows in a way he knew Charles couldn't resist.

"Hmmm," The telepath pretended to pout. "I suppose I'll forgive you...if you give me a proper kiss!"

"Of course, darling!" Hank whispered softly, he kissed Charles deeply. The telepath moaned into his mouth, sucking lightly on Hank's tongue. They pulled back after a few minutes, gasping softly. "So? Am I forgiven?" Hank teased. Charles' lips twitched as he tried to hold back a smile.

"Of course, my love!"

"Good!" Hank laughed, brushing his lips lightly across the telepath's. Just as he was going to say something else, a sudden crash and yelling was heard from the main foyer. Hank jumped back, frowning at the door. "It's HIM, isn't it?" He questioned, looking to Charles for confirmation. The telepath nodded. The two turned to the door as it opened suddenly. Hank tensed, but relaxed when he saw it was just Jamie.

"Uh...Mr. McCoy? Mr. Logan needs your help with Sabertooth, he sent me to get you." The boy moved into the room and stood awkwardly in front of the blue mutant.

"Alright, Jamie." He turned towards Charles, concerned at leaving him alone.

"I'll be fine, Hank." The telepath answered his unasked question. Beast hesitated before he ran out the door to help his friends. Charles turned to see Jamie hefting a baseball bat in his hands. "Jamie? What are you doing with that bat?" The telepath asked softly as the boy advanced with a smile on his face...

X X X X X X X X

Hank rushed into the foyer to see Logan throwing Sabertooth through the front wall of the mansion. Hank frowned and called out to Wolverine as he turned to the assembled group. "I thought you needed my help?" He said, smiling slightly. A confused look came across Logan's face.

"I didn't say I needed help..." Hank's eyes widened and he felt a sliver of fear cut through him. "That...wasn't Jamie!" He turned and raced down the hall followed closely by Logan. They burst through the Professor's study only to find it empty with a gaping hole where the window was. Hank's roar of fury and sadness rivaled Logan's on a bad day, it rang through the entire house...

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV*

When I woke, everything was blurry. The only colors I could make out were gray and white. "Well well, it looks like our 'guest' is awake." A feminine voice said as footsteps headed toward me. I looked up and saw a blue fuzzy shape. I blinked rapidly and my vision cleared suddenly.

"Sorry I had to hit you so hard..." My eyes widened at the woman standing over me. "But we had to be sure you'd stay out until we had you under control." Another woman moved foreward, sticking a syringe into my arm.

"M-Mystique..." I whispered softly, watching her face blur again as the darkness took me over...

tbc

Sorry about skipping so much! But I didn't really know what to do with all that time! I think I'll do some little chapters as a separate story, just have some random scenes from the 8 months that aren't here...just in case anyone cares! Booyah! Only a few chapters left! We have some nice action coming in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Oh, just so you know, I kinda jacked an idea from Wolverine and the X-Men in this Chapter, I DO NOT own Wolverine and the X-Men...blah blah blah! There, everything's covered!

Chapter 12-Redemption?

*Starts out a little before the scene with Charles at the end of the last chapter*

"I...I should have realized...who it was! How could I not!" Hank wailed into his hands.

"Hank, it's not your fault." Storm tried to sooth the blue mutant. "We should have put more protection on him, we all should have known he wouldn't come by himself. Logan's tracking Sabertooth and Mystique, who have Charles. Jean is following them with Cerebro, and the rest of the Brotherhood took off in a different direction. But I can promise you, we'll find him...no matter what!"

"But...in what condition will we find him?" He questioned softly, turning his tortured expression onto the weather witch. She shook her head, shrugging sadly.

"I...really don't know...let's just hope Logan and Jean find something..."

X X X X X X X X

*Logan!* Jean gasped into his mind. *They just disappeared!*

"What!" Logan yelled, he ran faster, following the smell of Sabertooth, Mystique, and Charles. The trail ended abruptly, at the edge of a cliff. "Fuck!" Logan roared, slicing several trees in half with his claws.

*Logan?* Jean questioned softly. *Can you see anything else? Like signs of a hidden door or anything?*

"There's not a damn thing here!" Logan growled, pushing his sadness away with intense anger and frustration.

*I...can't find them anywhere!* Jean sobbed.

"It's alright, Jeanie," Logan told her softly. "You just take a break, I'll keep looking, there has to be SOMETHING here, they didn't just vanish..."

X X X X X X X X

When Charles woke the second time, he instantly realized something was wrong. He felt...strangely empty. His eyes flew wide, hands feeling his stomach. He choked back a sob when he realized his stomach was flat. 'Nonononononono! My baby!' Charles felt tears stream down his face at that revelation. He felt helpless...he couldn't do anything! 'They must have given me another one of those shots to suppress my telepathy...I feel groggy as well...' His musings were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and footsteps moving over to stand over him.

"Well, hello again..." The woman's voice said. Charles could barely make out her face through his tears, it was the woman who had shot him with the syringe earlier.

"What...have you done...to my baby!" Charles growled angrily, his voice trembling as he fought to control his emotions.

"Oh, don't worry! We've been taking good care of it..." She spat at him, grinning maliciously. "That...abomination...will make a wonderful addition to the Weapon X Program..." She trailed off, letting that information sink in. Charles felt a sliver of fear race through him.

"You...can't be serious!" He yelled, the tears finally stopping as his anger overwhelmed the rest of his emotions.

"Oh, I am dead serious!" She leaned foreward to whisper in his ear. "And the thing that's going to be the most fun, is we're going to make you watch your child endure the hardships of that particular program! And then...once we've completely trained 'it', we're going to have your own child kill your precious X-Men while you watch, and then, your child will kill you!" Charles was then injected with a heavy sedative, the last thing he heard was malicious laughter before the world faded before him...

X X X X X X X

Logan continued searching around the area where his mentor's scent disappeared, becoming more and more frustrated when he couldn't find anything. 'There has to be something here! I don't know what happened! Jean can't find them either, its like they just vanished off the face of the earth!' He began pacing back and forth along side the edge of the cliff, trying to think of where they could have gone, when part of the ground broke and he found himself falling over the side before he could move...

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV*

When I woke for the third time, I was still incredibly groggy. "Come on! Wake up already!" A female voice hissed into my ear. My eyes slowly opened, but I groaned softly when the room spun around me. I could barely make out blue and red above me. "You need to wake up quickly, Xavier! They'll start to notice the baby's gone soon! Can you hear me?" Finally my vision cleared and I could see Mystique standing over me, holding a white blanket wrapped in her arms.

"Wha?" Was all I could say as I sat up slowly. "Myst...ique? What...uhhh..." I dropped my head into my hands, trying to clear the intense pounding in my head.

"We don't have time to waste, I can explain on the way. Just put these on and we'll be on our way." I looked up as she pointed to a pile of clothes, the one's I was wearing before this happened, and a pair of metal leg braces. (This is the idea I got from Wolverine and the X-Men, I have no idea what the hell they're called! But, whatever!)

"What are those?" I questioned, gesturing to the strange contraptions. They looked unlike any I'd seen before.

"All I really know about them is they'll allow you to walk, even with your paralysis. I don't know how they work, just that they do. Now hurry up! We have to get out of here before they find..." She trailed off as an alarm went off.

"All security to our guest's room immediately! We have a breach in security! Mystique has been branded as a traitor for taking the baby and must be captured! If you see her prepare to use non lethal force to get her back! She has the baby with her, which we must get back at all costs! I repeat, all security to our guest's room immediately..." The message repeated over the intercom system.

"I'm hurrying!" I muttered as I began pulling on my clothes quickly, Mystique hurried to the door and kicked the panel that controlled it, locking them in the room.

"We'll have to go through the air vents!" Mystique said as she moved back to the table. "That'll buy us a few minutes to get out of here..." I nodded as I slipped the strange braces onto my legs. Hesitating slightly, I stood and smiled slightly at the feeling of joy that shot through my body.

"Uh...by the way, Xavier..." Mystique cleared her throat slightly. I turned to her to see her offering the bundle of cloth to me. Giving her a curious look, I took it and gasped softly. "Meet your baby girl..."

"Oh, my!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly at the beautiful blue-skinned black haired baby, looking into her big brown eyes, which were an exact replica of my own. "She's beautiful!"

"Yes, she is..." I looked at Mystique, surprised to see her close to tears. I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "We have to get moving, let me help you here..." She then proceeded to tie the blankets around my neck in a sling, allowing me to use my hands. "Lets go..." I followed her to the wall across from us and watched as she climbed up and opened a vent. She shimmied inside and I followed her. Hopefully, she was telling the truth, without my telepathy, I couldn't tell. But I knew for sure I wasn't staying here any longer!

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review! Probably only a couple chapters left! I have some really good ideas for the little chapters in between this story and the sequel! I know it's going to be called 8 Months, each chapter will be scenes from that time I cut out in this story. The sequel will definitely be a crossover with X-Men Evolution and X-Men: The Animated Series (Its based off the comics!) And I'm getting some good ideas for that one, but it may be a while before I get it posted after I finish this story, just so people know!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Making Amends

*Logan's POV*

I fell quite a ways before I was able to turn and stick my claws into the side of the mountain. As my claws slid through the dirt, I could hear the faint sound of metal cutting through metal. "What the hell?" I muttered. Finding a couple footholds, I carefully slid one set of my claws out and scraped through several layers of dirt. Once it was clear, I could see a wall of metal. I cut through it and inhaled the air coming from the hole. I could smell the faint scent of antiseptics, sweat, and fear. Grinning widely I immediately tried to contact Jean.

'Hey Red, you there?' I questioned, hoping she hadn't taken my advice. *Yes Logan, I'm here. I know I was supposed to...* I quickly cut her off. 'It's a good thing you didn't! I found something! I just had to fall off the cliff in order to find it!'

*You FELL off the cliff!* Jean yelled, causing me to wince at her loud voice in my head. 'Not so loud! You're going to make me fall...again! I promise you, I'm fine! It's not like I fell to the bottom! I'm hanging off the side and found a hidden building inside the cliff, it has to be where they went! I'm going in to check it out.'

*Just...be careful Logan, we don't need anyone else to go missing!* I started to work on making the hole bigger as I answered her. 'Don't worry, kid. I'm coming home, but not without Chuck and his kid, that I can promise!'

X X X X X X X X

Charles followed slowly after Mystique, the metal bracers made too much noise if he wasn't careful. Both of them were amazed at how quiet the baby was being, almost as if she knew she needed to stay quiet. Charles checked her compulsively, making sure she was still there. "Ah...Mystique," He said softly, getting the blue woman's attention. She stopped and turned to him, her yellow eyes glowing slightly in the dark. "Why...why did you do all this?" She moved around to face him, sighing slightly.

"I suppose I could tell you now, we could use a little break anyway." Charles sat down, facing Mystique. "First off, I'll tell you how I came to be here. I was heading into my house when something hit me in the back of the head. When I woke, I was here...but I couldn't do anything, it was like I was locked inside my own head, looking out as I did things I would never do...I never would have attacked you when you were pregnant, even though it's completely impossible that you could be, I never would have!"

"I know you wouldn't, Mystique. I was quite shocked to find you there, I could tell something was wrong, but I didn't know what it was. How did they control you?" He asked her, leaning foreward to see her better.

"It was some kind of...serum, I don't really know what it is..."

"How did you break free?"

"It happened when I saw HER," She pointed to the baby girl in the sling. Charles blinked in surprise and was going to say something, but Mystique held up her hand to stop him. "She...looks so much...like Kurt did..." She whispered softly, turning her head away from him.

"Oh..." Was all Charles was able to say. Mystique moved around and started heading along the air vent, the telepath hurriedly followed her. "Um...Mystique," He said softly as they moved quicker than before. "When we get out of here..."

"Don't Xavier!" She snapped sharply, keeping her head facing straight foreward. "Just because I saved you...doesn't mean I'm going to join you..." Charles chuckled softly.

"I'd never ask that of you...I was just going to say, maybe I could get Kurt and you together...to spend some time together, if you want..." She stopped abruptly and Charles had to be careful not to run into her.

"Are you...just saying that...to make me feel better?" She asked softly.

"Of course not, I mean it Mystique. You ARE his mother, and I know he wants to see you, no matter how he's acted." She turned around, and even in the dark, Charles could see her small smile.

"Thank you...Xavier."

"It's really no problem at all..." The two then headed on their way, needing to get out of here before someone found out where they were, if they hadn't already.

X X X X X X X X

Logan had been keeping in constant contact with Jean, when suddenly, she disappeared. 'What the hell? JEAN WHERE THE HELL'D YA GO!' He shouted in his head. Finding no response, he finished cutting a hole in the wall and slid into the room.

"Damn! Just when I need ya most, ya disappear..." Sighing, he slid to the door and listened, finding nothing he carefully opened it and slid into the hallway. Everything was metal. 'Let's just hope Magneto isn't part of this!' He thought wryly as he moved down the hall, following the scent of a random person. 'I'll have to take a hostage to find out where Chuck is.'

He slid into a room, finding a scientist standing at a consol. He moved up behind him, pressing his claws to the man's throat. "Alright bub, ya better tell me where ya've stashed Charles Xavier, or ya'll have to learn how to live without a head..."

"I...I can...take you there..." The man stuttered.

"That's a good idea." Logan answered. He followed the man out the door and down several corridors, finally stopping at two double doors. "Open it." He commanded, keeping his claws on the man's throat as he opened the door. Logan then moved into the room, pushing the man in front of him.

"It's aboot time ya got here, Logan..."

"Oh, fuck!" Logan growled as the man moved closer, revealing his identity to him. "It's you!"

"Yes...it is me, it's really nice to see you again! Ah've been waitin' for a long time, for this! Though ya aren't th' one ah'm waitin' for..."

X X X X X X X X

Mystique pushed open the air vent at the end, wincing as it slipped out of her hands, clanging on the floor. She dropped to the ground and turned to watch Xavier wiggle out of the vent as well. "Come on, we have to get to the exit quickly!" He nodded and followed her out of the room. They headed down several halls and ended up entering a large room. They stopped abruptly as they noticed the person standing in the middle of the room.

"L...Lucas!" Charles gasped, his eyes wide with shock. "What...are you doing here!"

"Hello, 'father'!" He sneered, moving close to the two people staring at him in surprise. "It's so...good...ta see ya again! We didn't get ta spend much...quality time together, but now...we have all th' time in th' world! No ones goin' ta save ya! Not even yurself!" The blond-haired boy laughed loudly before sealing the doors with his telekinesis and advancing on the two of them...

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review! Probably only one more chapter, plus an epilogue, but we'll see how it goes! The next chapter will be longer and Hank will show up, don't worry! I've started the next chapter, but I'm having a little bit of trouble with writing part of it. Promise I'm working on it, but I can't guarantee when I'll get it done!

If you don't know who Lucas is, just go to .com and type in X-Men Evolution season 4 Episode 4, find the one by MARVEL and watch it! It will have all the info you need!


	14. Chapter 14

Soooo sorry about the wait! Had major writer's block on this chapter! Hope you like it!

Chapter 14-Family Reunion

Jean ran into the living room, skidding to a halt. Everyone was sitting around the room, some talking quietly, but most everyone was staring around, saddened by the kidnapping of their mentor. "Logan's...in some kind...of...trouble." She managed to pant to the group of people.

"What do you mean?" Hank asked, rising from the chair he'd been sitting in for quite awhile.

"I...lost contact with him. But it was more than that, someone is blocking me from talking with him...a telepath." She said, her frown deep. She then quickly explained about what Logan had found. Before she was even done, Hank was heading for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Storm asked stepping in front of the door to block him.

"Logan probably found the spot Charles is being held, I have to go find out."

"Not alone you're not!" Storm argued. Hank's eyes blazed brightly with anger.

"There's no way you can stop me!" He growled dangerously, pushing by the weather witch. He hurried out the door and started down the hall.

"Please be careful, Hank!" Storm called out from the door, leaning around the frame to see him. She frowned, turning to the group of assembled students to find them hurrying to get ready. 'Hopefully we won't be too late...' She thought as she followed suit with the students.

X X X X X X X X

Charles stared at Lucas, not believing he had set this all up. "Why did you do all this?" He asked, wrapping his arms tighter around the bundle in his arms as Lucas stopped a few feet from them. Mystique moved to stand in front of Charles, wanting to protect the baby girl, if at all possible.

"Guess ah jus' feel like killin' ya, father!" The last word came out in a hiss. "Ah may have a reason for doin' this, but ah don' have ta explain myself ta you of all people!" The baby was pulled from Charles' arms suddenly and flung into Mystique, the two of them flew sideways into a wall. The blue shapeshifter slid to the floor unconscious and the baby began crying for the first time since all this had started. Charles charged at Lucas, trying to tackle him.

"Not so fast father!" Lucas called out, holding the telepath in place with his powers. "Let's have some family bonding first!" He smirked, moving within range of Charles floating in the air. Lucas placed his fingers on the telepath's temples, forcing his way into his mind…

X X X X X X X X

Hank had 'borrowed' Logan's motorcycle and had made it to the cliff he had found. 'Now all I have to do is make my way down!' He thought to himself, frowning at the thought. Moving carefully to the edge, he knelt down and began to lower himself down the side, holding onto the ledge. Looking down he swallowed hard. 'That's a long way down! Hmmm, I can barely see the hole Logan made. Guess I have no choice!' Taking a deep breath, Hank let go of the cliff, letting gravity take him down to the opening. Hank managed to grab part of the ripped open hole with one hand, but the metal sliced into his hand, causing him to loose his grip and fall backwards towards certain death.

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV*

Lucas was everywhere inside my mind, I couldn't block him out. He had locked my telepathy in a dark corner of my mind, and no matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't break through that barrier. There was no way to resist the images he was throwing at me. I trembled inside at the horrible things he was showing me. 'They're not real, they're not real!' I told myself, but the images in my head were too graphic _not_ to be real.

_An image of Hank appeared behind my vision, his eyes so full of hatred and anger, it made my skin crawl. He advanced on me with a snarl on his face. He grabbed me by the shirt and flung me into the wall, yelling incoherently at me._

_Another image. I was facedown and naked on the bed. I could feel Hank hovering over me. He tugged my hips up and entered without any preparations… 'NOO! This isn't real! Make it stop!' I yelled at Lucas, feeling him crawling around inside my mind like an insect on a dead body. *No, you have to suffer for what you did!* Lucas called out in my mind, sending more horrible images to me. The line between my real memories and the fake ones began to blur. It was becoming hard to tell them apart._

X X X X X X X X

*Hank's POV*

I had barely managed to hook my toes over the opening into the complex after I had slipped. Carefully I swung myself upright and slid through the hole. "That, was a close one!" He muttered, sitting down for a minute to catch his breath. Once his breathing had slowed, he jumped up and hurried after Logan's scent, blood trailing behind him as it dripped from his wounded hand.

"Come on Logan! Where are you?" Hank muttered to himself. He hurried around a corner only to freeze in his tracks. "Charles…he's in pain!" He could _feel_ his fear and horror. "Something's not right!" He changed direction, feeling his love's presence through the link that had formed between them.

X X X X X X X X

Logan finally managed to move after being flung through several metal walls. "That damn kid is gonna pay for that!" He growled angrily as he pulled himself out of the dented wall. He walked quickly, stopping at the hole in the wall. "He threw me through 5 damn metal walls, and into a 6th one! I don't think Jean coulda done that. The kid sure has a lot of power in him. Let's see how well he can do against these!" He growled, claws sliding from between his knuckles as he strode forward and began making his way through the debris of metal and back to where Lucas was.

X X X X X X X X

Mystique woke groggily, rubbing the back of her head where it had hit the wall. "Damn that hurt!" She muttered to herself. Carefully placing the baby girl on the floor, she looked around to see what was going on. Lucas had Charles frozen in front of him, and he must have been doing something to his mind as he had his eyes closed and his fingers on Xavier's temples. 'Have to stop him.' Looking around Mystique spotted a pipe attatched to the wall that looked sturdy enough to use.

She hurried over to it and gripped the pipe tightly. Placing her foot on the wall for leverage, she yanked and managed to pry the object off the wall. Mystique stumbled back a ways, her momentum sending her a few feet away before she managed to regain her footing. She walked up next to Lucas, hefting the pipe in her hand she swung it down onto his head.

"Heh heh!" Lucas laughed, eyes flashing open. The bar stopped an inch from his head, not doing any damage due to the telekinetic barrier around his body. "Thought Ah didn' see ya there, did ya?" Lucas let Charles drop to the ground, and used his powers to throw Mystique through a hole in the wall, then using the pyrokinesis he'd gotten from Ian to seal the opening.

X X X X X X X X

Logan saw a flash of blue an instant before it crashed into him, knocking him back through the hole he'd just gone through. "What the hell? Mystique?" He questioned as the shapeshifter crawled off of him. "You're the one who..!"

"We don't have time for that right now Logan!" She told him, scrambling back through the hole. Logan followed quickly after her. "Damn! He's sealed the room! Logan, Charles and his baby are with Lucas in there! We have to help them!"

"Alright, you find a different way in. I'm going in through here."

"Through the fire?" Mystique exclaimed.

"Yeah, there's no time to cut through the wall, it's too thick. I'll be fine, my healing factor, remember? Now get moving!" He shouted, then ran and lept through the flames. Mystique then hurried up the wall to a ventilation shaft and shimmied into it.

Tbc

Okay! I really am horribly sorry for the long wait! I hope this makes up for it! XD Just one more chapter and then the epilogue and we'll be done with this story! Yay! XD Let me know what you think about it!


	15. Chapter 15

I am SOOOO sorry about the wait! I've had quite a bit of trouble writing this chapter!

Chapter 15-End of the Conflict

Logan landed on the floor, rolling around and trying to put out the flames incasing his body as they burned his flesh. He screamed loudly at the pain, alerting Lucas to his sudden appearance. "Ah Logan! So good of ya ta join us again!" He laughed, moving to stand over Logan, using his pyrokinesis to prolong the fire burning him. Charles stirred on the floor as Mystique silently slid out of a ventilation shaft near the floor. Spotting her, Charles gestured quickly at his daughter, then at the shaft. She mouthed 'what about you?' But he shook his head vigorously. Mystique quickly hurried over to the fallen baby and picked her up, moving back towards the ventilation shaft. She hesitated, glancing back at Charles with a frown on her face. He gestured once again towards the vent as he sat up. She gave a slight nod and slid into the vent, closing it behind her.

Mystique made her way through the vent and slid out of it. She glanced down at the wide brown eyes of the baby girl and couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. She then made her way around the area and managed to find the doors to the room Xavier was in. Just as she found them, a blue figure pinned her to the wall. "What the hell did you do?" Beast seethed, his hand closing around her neck.

"W-wait!" Mystique gasped, holding up the baby girl. "Here…" She managed to whisper. Hank's fingers loosened, then dropped as he took in the sight of his daughter. He reached out to brush his fingers lightly over her cheek, a smile spreading across his face.

"You definitely look like a Mia to me…" He said to himself, then his expression turned serious. "Charles is in there?" He asked, pointing at the doors. Mystique nodded, hefting the baby farther into her arms.

"Yes, but the doors are blocked."

"I see. I have to try and open them, I need to help Charles. You, stay here with my daughter. If you leave so help me, I will track you down and kill you!" Mystique nodded, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor to wait. Hank slid his fingers into the crevice of the doors and began prying them apart. For a minute, it didn't look like anything would happen, but the doors began moving apart. Once they were fully open, Hank charged inside.

X X X X X X X X

Charles was getting ready to stand up, when the doors to the room were suddenly pushed apart and Hank rushed inside. Before anything could be said, Beast jumped onto Lucas and tried clawing at him. Lucas had a telepathic shield on, but because of the concentration he had focus on maintaining it, Charles was able to easily slip into Lucas' distracted mind, trying to find someway to stop him.

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV*

I blocked everything out but the task at hand. I was going to try and retrieve David from within the confines of Lucas' mind. Since I had inadvertently _trapped_ David, maybe I could bring him out and lock Lucas in a 'cage' on the Astral Plane. That is, if I could get him to _go_ there. First though, I needed to find David.

I broke through the barriers in his mind, making my way into the deepest part. I found a wall so dark and thick, I knew it _had_ to be where David was being kept. But also, once I broke through the wall, I'd have to be careful of Ian. I would have to get rid of both Ian and Lucas, once and for all. I started working my way through the barrier when I felt Lucas start to fight back. I had to split my concentration between fighting off the other telepath and try and break David out. As I was doing this, I heard a welcome voice in my head. *Professor!*

*Jean!* I called out happily. *I need your help!*

*I'm all ears Professor, what do you need me to do?* I felt a smile cross my face. 'I trained my students well!'.

*I need you to drag Lucas onto the Astral Plane and keep him at bay while I break David out of his mind. Do you think you can do that until I can help?*

*I…I think I can, just hurry!* I left Jean to take on Lucas, and attacked the barrier with renewed vigor. It took several minutes before I was able to break through the wall, but once I did, I was face to face with both Ian _and_ David. I pulled both of them free, then let go of David and began dragging Ian off.

"Wait!" David called out, reaching his hand towards us. "I want to keep Ian with me." I blinked quickly at him, confused by what he was asking.

"But why?" I asked, shaking my head slightly.

"I'll explain it later, but for now just get rid of Lucas and let me keep Ian. Please?" I frowned, but knew this wasn't my choice.

"Alright then, I just hope you know what you're doing." I let go of Ian, and watched as both of them embraced, giving me a grateful look before I turned and slid easily into the Astral Plane. Jean was on the defence, a manifested shield blocking attacks from an axe that Lucas was wielding.

"It's about time you got here, Professor!" Jean called out, sliding back slightly from a heavy blow from Lucas. I rushed forward, manifesting armor and a sword. I swung the weapon towards him, but he manifested a shield on his arm and blocked the strike. Jean pushed Lucas back using her shield, giving us some room to attack. I continuously attacked Lucas, forcing him into a defence stance.

X X X X X X X X

*Hank's POV*

When I burst into the room, the only think I had my sights on, was Lucas. I dove at him and tried clawing at his face, but realized quickly he was using a telepathic shield. I swung my fists at it, trying to break it but stopped suddenly at the sound of groaning. I looked around to see a naked Logan sitting up, his flesh mending together. I wrinkled my nose at him. "You smell like burned metal." Logan gave me an incredulous look before bursting into laughter.

"You crack me up, furball!" He said, grinning at me. He stood and moved closer, dropping into a sitting position next to me and Lucas. "Is he dead or something?" He asked, poking at the body beneath me.

"No, he's still breathing, but he suddenly stopped fighting and his eyes are…glazed over. I think he's fighting telepathically. Logan looked over my shoulder, I followed his gaze to see Charles sitting several feet away. His fingers were on his temples, eyes closed, and a look of great concentration was on his face. "I'd say that's about right…" I muttered, then looked down at the body. "What are we supposed to do with him?"

"Dunno, nothin' I guess." Logan said, shrugging slightly. I stood cautiously and when I was sure Lucas wasn't suddenly going to jump up, I slid to the doors of the room and motioned Mystique inside. She entered slowly, handing my baby to me as we moved closer to the others. I sat next to Charles, cradling my baby girl in my arms as Mystique moved over to sit next to Lucas' body.

"Nice birthday suit, Wolverine!" She grinned at Logan who, to my surprise, blushed slightly at the comment. He grumbled something under his breath and turned away. The strange way that Mystique was looking at Logan made me very curious though.

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV*

With Jean's help, the two of us were finally able to push Lucas into a void in the astral plane and locked him out of David's mind. "Thank you, Jean." I murmured softly, patting her on the shoulder.

"Do you, think it worked?" She asked quietly. I looked over at her, frowning slightly.

"I'm…not sure. I guess we'll just have to find out." I left the astral plane, opening my eyes slowly. I rubbed at my head, feeling a headache coming on. I looked around the room, smiling brightly at the sight of a naked Logan sitting next to Mystique, the two of them talking quietly together. I saw David lying on the floor near them, then turned farther to find Hank and my baby girl next to me. "Hank…" I whispered, he turned to smile at me. I gave a slight nod, still smiling. I stood after that and moved over to kneel next to David. I searched around in his mind. I only found David's personality there. As I pulled out of his mind, his eyes opened and he sat up slowly.

"Um…hey, dad." He said softly, rubbing his hand over his face.

"David!" I said, relief washing over me. He gave me a tired smile as he ran his hand through his hair. "I know you're probably tired, but I need to know. What happened to Ian?"

"He's…sleeping right now. I…don't know how else to explain it." I frowned at him, knowing I'd need to have a word with him about that at a later time.

"Alright, for now, let's just get the hell out of here!" Just as I stood, Storm and a group of my students entered the room.

"Took ya long enough!" Logan yelled from the floor. "Ya missed all the action!" The group headed over to us, and I could feel the relief at finding us safe. Hank moved over and sat next to me.

"So…" He started, handing me our child. "I think she looks like a Mia, don't you agree?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I smiled, stroking her cheek softly, feeling happiness overwhelm me at her soft giggle.

"Yes…I do agree. My little Mia…" I whispered as Hank pulled me into a kiss. I ignored the noise of surprise from David and kissed back passionately. I was extremely happy! I not only had a daughter to dote upon, but I had gotten my son back as well! I just hoped that both him and his mother would allow me back into their lives.

Tbc

Okay! Not the best ending to this story I know! I am truly sorry about that! There _is_ going to be an epilogue, and I also have an idea for a sequel, which I _promise_ will be much better! It won't have any fighting like in this one, mostly just conflicts which I'm much better at writing than fight scenes! I'll also be making a companion fic to this story, probably at the same time that I make the sequel, that will have some snapshots from the months that Charles was pregnant, it will have one chapter for each month that I skipped, so it's not going to be very long. Okay! Let me know what you think of this chapter, and keep your eyes open for the epilogue and sequel! XD


	16. Epilogue

Final Chapter, then you'll have to wait for the sequel! XD There is a sexual scene towards the end of this chapter, just so you know! ^.^

Epilogue-One Week Later

*Charles' POV*

I hadn't…realized just how much time and effort it takes to raise a child! Both Hank and I were running ourselves ragged, taking care of Mia and doing our respective jobs at the X-Mansion. We both loved our little girl so much, but it was becoming increasingly hard to juggle her and everything that needed to get done. The rest of the adults and even some of the children helped take care of her when both Hank and I were busy. So I couldn't spend as much time with her as I had hoped I would be able to. The same thing went for David. Him and his mother, Gabrielle, decided to spend some time at my home, just to make sure that Ian's personality still in David's mind, wouldn't make any problems. But I hadn't spent a lot of time with them in the week they've been here.

Right now, Hank and I were having a picnic. Mia was aways away from us, playing with David and Gabrielle. I was curled up against Hank, smiling at my two children as David spun Mia around. The little blue girl giggling happily.

After we had returned to the X-Mansion after our friends had found us, I had explained what had happened after my capture. Several people doubted Mystique's motives for what she had done, not believing that she had been controlled. But I think that Kurt believed her, at least about that. I had spoken briefly to Mystique before she had left, telling her that she was welcome to visit her son and adoptive daughter if she so wished. She had acted like she hadn't cared, but I could tell she was grateful for the offer. I just wondered if she would ever visit them, because I knew that Kurt wanted to get to know his mother. Rogue though, was a different matter entirely. The teenager didn't want anything to do with Mystique at all, but I hoped I could help change that.

I let out a surprised squeak as Hank tugged me into his lap suddenly, wrapping his arm around my waist and brushing his lips lightly across my neck. "Hank!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously. I was still…embarrassed about showing affection like this in front of others, especially my son and ex-wife. Things were still…awkward between the three of us. I hadn't really had enough free time to sit down and talk to Gabrielle about…anything really. I'd have to do that soon, there were some unanswered questions that I needed to ask her. I had also tried to spend time with David, but he still seemed wary of me. Perhaps the reason was because I'd accidentally locked him inside his own mind. The guilt of what I had done, even though it wasn't on purpose, had been haunting me more this past week than when I had first done it.

"Hank…" I started suddenly, watching my daughter carefully. "I've become increasingly worried about Mia this past week." My love squeezed me gently around the waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I know, Charles." He said softly against my ear. "She's growing too fast, and her cognitive abilities are much too advanced for her age. She's already learned how to crawl, and she's come close to saying actual words as well. I'd like to run some tests on her." I let a worried noise escape my mouth. "But I won't do that at this stage!" Hank quickly stated, succeeding in calming me somewhat. "but if this rate of growth keeps up, I _will_ have to. You do know that, right?" I hesitated, not wanting to admit it.

"Yes Hank, I know you will have to…" I let out a sigh and leaned my cheek against Hank's. "I just…wish you didn't have to…" Hank said nothing else on the matter, and nuzzled his face into my neck. David was suddenly in front of us, still holding his half-sister. He sat down on the blanket near us and set Mia down, smiling brightly.

"I think little Mia missed you two." The little blue girl crawled over to the two of us, I held my hands out to her, taking hold of her as she came into arms length and pulled her into my arms.

"Hi sweetie! Did you miss us?" I asked, brushing my fingers softly through her short black hair. She giggled, gripping one of my fingers. I smiled at her, she had quite the grip for such a little girl.

"Daddies!" She cooed happily, reaching both of her hands towards Hank's and my faces. My eyes widened in surprise. I heard Hank gasp and saw the shock on David's face as well.

"She's talking now already?" Gabrielle questioned, having followed David over to us. I looked up at her, confusion on my face.

"Yes." I didn't know what else to say on the matter, so I kept quiet.

"That isn't normal. Are you going to do anything about it?" She said, frowning deeply.

"When she gets older, I'll run tests on her." Hank said, the worried look on Gabrielle's face lessening.

"Well, it looks like it's time for Mia's nap now." I said, seeing my daughter yawn widely, snuggling against me. I stood, Hank following my lead. David gave Mia a kiss on the cheek and wished her a good nap, my daughter laughing happily. I smiled at my son as Hank lifted Mia from my arms. The three of us headed inside and put Mia to bed. She was in a room across from mine and Hank's bedroom.

"I'm glad that Mia and David get along so well…" I said softly as our daughter fell asleep. I stroked her cheek gently before straightening. Hank kissed her on the cheek and the two of us slid out of the room, closing the door quietly behind us.

"Yes, it's quite a surprise though." Hank said, starting to head down the hallway. I gripped his wrist, tugging him towards our room. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You want to…now?" He questioned, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"You really have to ask that?" I said, raising one eyebrow up at him as I pulled him into a passionate kiss. We hadn't had sex in several months due to my pregnancy, and this week we had both been so worn out and tired, there had been no time. But I was going to have this moment with Hank if I had to make everyone in the house fall asleep. It _was_ the middle of the day on a Saturday, so anyone could hear us. But right now, I didn't give a damn about any of that!

Hank pulled off his clothes quickly, then tugged my shirt off. His hands ran over my bare chest. "God, I missed this Hank!" I gasped as he pressed his body against me. I could feel his erection press against my thigh, which caused my body to heat up, my arousal hardening even more than it had been. I groaned softly, my fingers burying into his hair as I kissed him hard. Hank pushed me backwards onto the bed and slid off the leg bracers in order to take off the rest of my clothes.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked once I was completely naked. I told him and he grinned. "Are you sure though? Won't those bracers hurt you?" He asked, only to laugh at his own statement. "Nevermind!"

"We will have to be careful though, I won't be able to feel if they cut into me." He nodded and slid the bracers back onto my legs. I slid onto the middle of the bed, curling my finger at Hank to follow. He moved overtop of me, running his fingers softly over my chest and stomach. His mouth dropped onto the mark on my collar bone, sucking lightly at it. I moaned quietly, my fingers gripping his hips tightly. "Hank…please, no teasing! I need to feel you inside me! It's been too long!" He pulled back to smile at me, then dug around in the bedside drawer to pull out what he needed. I rolled over onto my hands and knees, allowing him to prepare me.

He prepared me as fast as was comfortable, then slid his cock slowly into me. His hands gripped just above my hips as he pushed fully into me. There was a little pain at first, but it soon gave way to pleasure. I groaned, digging my fingers into the sheets below as I thrust my hips backwards in time with Hank's own movements.

"Oh my, Charles…" His voice was a deep growl that sent shivers through my body. His movements became harder, I whimpered as he hit my prostrate with every thrust. I pushed my hips back into him with more fervor, panting heavily. Hank's fingers squeezed me gently as he moved his mouth next to my ear. "You should quiet down, we don't want anyone hearing now, do we?" He asked, licking the rim of my ear. I groaned, burying my face into the pillow below me. One of his hands moved around to the front of me and began stroking my cock slowly. His movements slowed down, much to my frustration.

"Hank!" I grunted, thrusting my hips hard against him, trying to make him go faster. "You _don't_ want to toy with me right now!" I hissed. He laughed softly at me, but the tone in my voice must have convinced him to listen to me, because his movements picked up. "Thank you!" I groaned. "I…I'm very close…" The fingers around my cock tightened slightly, moving faster. I bit my lip to hold back my moans of pleasure. I felt a tightening in my stomach and arched my back as Hank pushed deep into me. I cried out as I came, my body jerking slightly.

"Ah…Charles!" He cried out, spilling his seed into me. I collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Hank slid out of me, rolling onto his side next to me. I rolled over after a minute, tugging the leg bracers off and setting them on the floor next to the bed. I then curled myself up against Hank.

"I love you Hank." I said softly, smiling as his arms wrapped around me.

"I love you too, Charles." He said back, nuzzling his face into my neck. I sighed in contentment. For now, I could forget my worries. I could forget about Mia growing up too fast, about Ian still inside David's mind, and about my guilt for locking David in his own mind. For now, all that mattered was being with the man I love. There would be hardships later on, I was sure, but I could rest peacefully for the moment. Hank held onto me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear until I fell asleep, wrapped in the warm arms of my soul mate.

The End!

Yay! I FINALLY finished Amor Caecus Est! I really hope everyone has enjoyed this story! I am truly sorry about the long wait on chapters! I just can't help starting new stories! But I promise I will never abandon ANY of my stories! It just might take longer to finish them! Let me know what you think of the epilogue! K, keep your eyes peeled for the sequel to this story! XD


End file.
